Gremory's Nephalem
by Tachyon99
Summary: I grew up, not knowing of the supernatural, until my parents were killed by demons and strays. Now, I live as a knight, protecting those I care for. But not as a devil, no, I am much more than that. I am a nephalem, and I will not fall to anyone. Naruto is Vergil. Naruto/Harem Slight crossovers
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**This is my third story that I will also be working on as well. Now, this one, and my other two stories will be the only ones I will work on at this time. I will begin working on more stories in the future when I have my own computer.**

**Also, I want to give a shout out to my beta reader, Bratja Rasa, for helping me with many details in the story. Also, make sure to go check out his profile and to read his stories, like "Ghoul of Gremory," "Fallen Demon of the Goddess Clan," and "His Obsessed Friend."**

**Anyways, this is a Naruto/Devil May Cry/DxD fanfiction story, as well as a Naruto/Harem story.**

**Now, I know my other two stories have massive MASSIVE harems, and I will not be making it as large as my other stories, but it will still be big. I will be putting the harem at the end of the story, but do not just skip to the end. I would very much appreciate it if you read the story first and then you can look at the harem.**

**Alright, now keep in mind, this will be my third story that I will be working on along with my other two, so I will be taking longer for updates, but I will still do my best to give updates within a good amount of time.**

**Now that that's been said, let's get to the story!**

"I swear I gave you anything and everything." Normal speech

'_Every little piece of me.' Normal thoughts_

"**But all you did was look away." Powerful being/Sacred Gear speech**

"_When I said, 'I've had enough I'm moving on.'" Past speech_

'_**You said your love was never lost.' Powerful being/Sacred Gear thoughts**_

Previous lines are from the song, "Gone," by Coldrain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD, or the Devil May Cry series, except for either products I've bought, or Devil May Cry 5, which I've recently bought.

"**Might controls everything, and without strength, you cannot protect everything. Let alone yourself." ~Vergil**

Chapter 1 Devil's Appearance, Meetings, and Training

_**(Forest in the Amazon)**_

The sound of birds chirping filled the air, as the afternoon sun shined down on a vast field. The light of the sun illuminated the area, allowing for the damage to the field to be shown.

The entire field was filled with slash marks that seemed to cover the entire area, while trees were sliced into pieces, but the cuts were incredibly clean and smooth, showing skill was very much a factor. Along with the cut trees, there were areas, where entire parts of the ground were cut up, but only seemed to be in specific areas. Along with all the cuts in the area, there were craters everywhere, while there were also giants piles of rubble in random areas, where huge boulders once were. Now, they were just huge piles of pebbles and stones.

All in all, it looked as if a major battle had happened, but in actuality, it was a training ground that had just been recently used.

In this field, was a young man, who was sitting on a stone that had been cleanly cut in half to provide a seat for the young man. He had fair, yet pale skin and white hair that was swept back completely and sapphire blue eyes, that currently showed great focus. He was wearing a black coat that reached down to his feet and had neon-blue, serpentine patterns and designs, with the three coattails being ragged and tattered at the edges. He was also wearing a black, sleeveless zippered-turtleneck beneath a midnight blue formal vest. He was also wearing charcoal gray, fingerless gloves, black pants, and dark teal boots with straps. Next to the young man, was an O-katana that had an ornate bronze guard and a black scabbard with a dark blue cord tied to it. Laying next to the young man, appeared to be a black panther with shiny black fur and red markings covering its body. **(A.N. Devil May Cry 5 Vergil, Yamato, and Shadow)**

This young man was currently on a quest to search for someone. He was currently reading through a thick, brown leather-bound journal, before he pulled out a pen from inside his coat, and began to write notes inside the journal. He then put away the pen, before pulling out a picture that showed a young version of himself with his, once, spiky, blonde hair and a girl with red hair, amber eyes, and brown skin. He was wearing a pair of black shorts and navy blue t-shirt, while she was wearing a white shirt and a black skirt. The two of them could be seen hugging each other from the side while she had a wide grin and he was giving a simple smile.

He looked at the photo for a little longer before looking up at the sky and thought, _'I'm getting close, I just know it. I've narrowed it down to either Kyoto, Europe, or America.'_ He then looked back at the photo before thinking, _'I will find you, Lupus. That's a promise.'_

He was then broken from his thoughts when a small red magic circle appeared by his ear. He then narrowed his eyes in annoyance, causing the panther to wake up when he began answering, "What is it? I was in the middle of something very important." The person on the other end spoke, Vergil then asked, "What is this favor?" The person spoke again, getting Vergil to frown in annoyance, "Why should I go to Kuoh? What is so important that you're sending me there?" The person spoke again, Vergil now narrowed his eyes in greater annoyance, and his voice reflected this, when he asked, "How does this concern me? Better question, why should I care?" The person didn't speak for a second, before asking Vergil something, "If I do this for you, you are going to help me find someone, no questions asked, and you will promote me to **[King]**, that is my price." The person was quiet again, before they spoke and then Vergil schooled his expression, "Thank you, I will head there immediately."

With that, the magic circle disappeared, and the young man stood up, getting the panther to do so as well, closed the journal before tucking into his coat then he picked up his sword. He then drew his sword before making two slash marks that left shining blue marks of energy, before they expended and created a portal of purple and black energy. He then walked inside with the panther, with the last thoughts on his mind being, _'I better not come to regret this, Sirzechs.'_ And with that, the portal closed, leaving no trace that the young man and panther were there, except for all the damage that was done to the field.

_**(Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club Building, Five minutes ago)**_

The city of Kuoh is a place in Japan that has a rich martial arts history, but is most famous for its many ideas on the supernatural. Of course, only those connected to the supernatural know about this fact.

Kuoh Academy is also a school that is rich with tradition and was considered one of the top schools in Kuoh. Kuoh Academy, until recently, was an all-girls school, but has recently become co-ed, and also provides classes from elementary school, all the way through college.

Currently, we focus on a different section of the school, where there appeared to be an old school building. Inside, the building was themed after the Victorian style, with chairs, tables, and couches all following the style. The shutters were open, allowing the room to be filled with light from the afternoon sun. This was the building of the Occult Research Club.

Inside the main room, were several people, however, these were not ordinary people, as they were not humans, they were devils. Among the people, there was a group of young people who wore the school uniform, and they consisted of two boys and four girls. The two boys appeared to be quite the opposites, with one being a blonde bishounen with blueish-gray eyes. Meanwhile, the other boy seemed to be quite plain with brown hair and eyes. These were Kiba Yuuto and Issei Hyoudo, members of the Occult Research Club. As for the girls, they all were quite attractive in their own rights. The first was a young girl, with long blonde hair and green eyes, with C-cup breasts. The second girl was a girl who appeared to be quite small for her age, and she had white hair and brown eyes, with low B-cup breasts. The third girl had long black hair held up by an orange ribbon and violet eyes, with DD-cup breasts. The last girl had long crimson red hair, blue-green eyes, and D-cup breasts. These were Asia Argento, Koneko Toujou, Akeno Himejima, and Rias Gremory. This group were all a peerage with Rias Gremory being their **[King].**

Another group appeared to consist of one adult looking male, and fifteen young women. The young man appeared to be around twenty-years old, with blonde hair and dark-blue eyes. He was wearing a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery, a white dress shirt with the last button undone to show a bit of the male chest, and burgundy pants. However, he had an arrogant and lustful look on his face, while staring at Rias and the other female members of her peerage. This was Riser Phenex, betrothed to Rias, and standing behind him, were a group of women, clad in different styles of clothing, who were all a part of his peerage.

Off to the side, was a beautiful maid, with silver hair that was in two braids that reach down to her back and silver eyes. She also had red lipstick, silver eyes, and E-cup breasts. This was Grayfia Lucifuge, **[Queen]** of one of the four maou of the underworld, and the strongest queen. Currently however, she was monitoring the meeting taking place between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex.

Things had devolved quite rapidly, as from the beginning, Riser had not cared for how Rias felt and was rubbing her leg while holding strands of hair and smelling her. Things got worse once her peerage entered, and her pawn, Issei Hyoudou, entered and spoke out against Riser for who he was. Even shouting in denial that he was her betrothed, since she could do better than him. Rias kept refusing to marry him, but was, eventually, put into a corner.

Eventually, Riser called his own peerage, showing all fifteen women, getting Issei to cry about how a bastard like him already has a harem. However, if one were to look closely, they would see half of these women did not look very happy. As things progressed, the tension got worse and worse between Rias and Riser.

"For the last time, I am not marrying you Riser!" Rias exclaimed.

"You and I both know that there's no way this marriage will be denied, my dear Rias." Riser stated, getting Rias to flinch, before he then continued, "After all, our family lines are growing thin and a merging of the houses will be a great turning point for the future of us devils."

Rias exclaimed, "I still refuse! I will beat you in a Rating Game and free myself from this pact between our houses!"

Riser then replied, "Oh, but if you do that, then you would incur the wrath of my family. We wouldn't want that now, would we?" Riser asked with a smug tone, getting Rias and her peerage to glare at him, except for Asia.

"U-umm," Asia began getting his attention, "Buchou-San wants to talk to you about this! Can't you find it in your heart to listen!?"

Riser looked at Asia, before cackling loudly. He then looked at the Asia while wiping a tear, and said, "It's adorable that you want to try so hard to help your **[King],** but this is not a matter a Resurrected Devil should stick their unwanted attention in." Asia shrunk at his words, before she was completely frightened by the lustful look he directed at her and, he then cupped her chin, lifting her head to look at him and said, "However, I may be inclined to listen if you were to _service _me." Riser then licked his lips and Asia began to completely shake out of fear.

Issei then shouted, "Hey asshole! Get your filthy hands off of Asia!"

Riser then sneered and glared at Issei before saying, "How dare you address me like that! I will show you your place!" Riser then snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "Mira!"

Mira was a young girl with blue hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white haori with a red obi, which is under a red happi coat. She wears bandages around her forearms and shins while also having guards on her shins. She also sported a pair of zōri and a polearm as a weapon.

Currently, Mira was charging at Issei, with her weapon ready to strike. Everyone watched as she was about to strike, when suddenly, her polearm fell apart into dozens of small pieces. This confused everyone, while Grayfia was suspicious on what happened, before they all then felt a pulse of demonic energy that sent Mira flying back, until she hit the wall, where she fell unconscious.

Everyone was now really confused, until they all felt a shift in energy, before a portal of purple and black energy opened up. The two peerages were on guard, with Riser not caring, but Grayfia, recognizing the technique, had wide-eyes. Everyone watched as a sword began to appear out of the portal, before it then showed a young man with white swept back hair of about 5'11" walking out holding the hilt of the sword in his right hand, and the scabbard in his left. Once they young man was in plain view, Grayfia went wide-eyed at who she was looking at, while Rias, Akeno, and Koneko all felt like they knew who this was, but they couldn't remember where they met him. After he completely exited the portal, a black panther with shiny black fur and red markings followed before the portal closed.

They watched as the young man surveyed his surroundings with cautious eyes, impressing Grayfia, before he flicked his sword around, and then slowly sheathed it back into its scabbard. He then looked down at Mira with cold eyes that seemed to glow with power, before saying in a voice so cold, it made everyone shiver, some not for the same reason, "I don't have time for weaklings such as this." He then looked back up and looked around before asking, in a tone that demanded respect, "Now, where is Rias Gremory?"

Rias was curious on why she felt like she knew this young man, and why he was asking for her. She was about to reply, but was cut off when Riser shouted, "Who the hell are you!? What do you think you're doing interrupting an important meeting!?"

Vergil turned towards him and looked at Riser as if he were mere prey before a predator, and only Grayfia saw his hand twitch towards his sword, which she stopped by moving towards the young man. They watched as he turned towards Grayfia, before the two looked at each other for a minute, and then Grayfia bowed, and said, "Welcome back, Vergil. I trust you have been well these past five years?"

Once Grayfia said his name, Rias, Akeno, and Koneko all went wide-eyed at finally recognizing who this was, but everyone else was still confused on who this was. Vergil then nodded his head and replied, "Yes, I have, Grayfia-Sensei."

This now shocked everyone, except Rias, Akeno, and Koneko, as they had no idea that **the** Grayfia Lucifuge, the Strongest Queen, had a student. Riser, however, believed that this person was a weakling and shouldn't be here, and exclaimed, "Excuse me! But this meeting is between people of importance, so a weakling such as yourself has no right to be here!"

At these words, Grayfia then began glaring at Riser, along with Rias, Akeno, and Koneko, and was about to say something, but suddenly, an incredible amount of demonic energy was felt and everyone began to feel as if gravity was increasing. They all looked towards the source and found it to be Vergil, who currently had shadowed eyes, before he suddenly appeared before Riser and launched a punch into his stomach, causing a flash of light, before Riser was launched into the wall, with a severe wound on his stomach. Everyone looked and saw that Vergil was now sporting a set of gauntlets and greaves.

The gauntlets and greaves were black in color, with the gauntlets resembling a wolf's head with fangs and mane, while the greaves looked like clawed legs. However, something everyone grew incredibly uneasy at the light that seemed to flow through the "veins" of the gauntlets and greaves. Despite the uneasiness they were feeling from the light, everyone was quite impressed at their design and the speed that Vergil just exhibited.

Everyone then heard a shout of pain, and looked towards Riser and saw, that he was clutching his stomach in pain, before he shouted, "I'm not healing!" Everyone was shocked by this as most knew about the Phenex family's legendary healing abilities. Riser then glared at Vergil, who was still sporting the greaves and gauntlets and exclaimed, "What did you do to me!?"

Vergil lifted his right gauntlet up to his face and calmly began to examine it, before he replied with a question of his own, "Holy light, is quite painful, isn't it?" This question shocked everyone at someone owning a weapon that uses holy light. Even Grayfia was shocked by this, as she never knew about such a weapon existing, but then she grew suspicious about how it was possible for a devil to wield such a weapon. Vergil then continued, "You are currently experiencing pain, due to my attack cutting off your demonic power, and since you are of the Phenex family, it is even more painful due to your body trying to heal itself. Think of it like a brick wall. A wall that will never break or wear, and your trying to dig through it, with your bare hands." Everyone was dumbfounded at what the weapon actually did to Riser, as it not only caused damage, but sealed off his demonic power.

Grayfia then clapped her hands and said, "Alright, everyone. That is enough, now since it has been decided, there will be a Rating Game between Rias and Riser." Grayfia then turned to Vergil and asked, "When will he be able to use his demonic power again, Vergil?"

Vergil answered as the gauntlets and greaves dispersed and his sword reappeared in his hand, "He will regain his demonic power in two weeks, however, he will still be unable to move properly until he has fully healed. So, I recommend a total of eighteen days before the Rating Game takes place."

Grayfia nodded her head and said, "In that case, the Rating Game shall take place eighteen days from today."

With that, Riser and his peerage left, with half of his peerage members seemed to not want to go, which Vergil caught and with incredible speed, gave them a piece of paper without being noticed, before they disappeared. After Riser's peerage was gone, everyone calmed down, Vergil then turned to Grayfia and held his sword like a cane before he said, "It is good to see you again, Grayfia-Sensei. I see you are still as beautiful as the day I left."

Grayfia smiled and said, "Thank you for the compliment."

Vergil then asked, "Now, can someone tell me where Rias is?"

Rias then stepped forward and said, "I'm right here, Vergil-Kun."

Vergil looked towards her, and then everyone saw his eyes softened slightly and he said, in a polite tone, "It is good to see you again, Rias." At this, Rias began to tear up, before she launched herself into his arms and began to hug him while crying her heart out with tears of joy. Vergil braced himself when she launched into him, but then relaxed and hugged her back.

After a minute of hugging, the two separated, but then Vergil felt a pair of soft breasts on his back while a pair of arms wrapped around him. He then heard a sultry voice whisper in his ear, "Ara ara, you've been gone for so long, Vergil-Kun. I'll have to punish you for that." Vergil turned to see the one holding him was Akeno, and she was currently smiling at him as she tried to mess with him.

He then turned the tables on her, when he disappeared from her grip. She was confused on where he was until she felt herself get lifted up in a bridal carry. She turned to the one holding her to see Vergil looking right at her, causing her to flush in embarrassment. He then said in a polite tone, "Who knew that the, 'Ultimate Sadist,' was weak to being attacked herself?" Getting Akeno to flush some more, getting Grayfia and Rias to smile, while Rias giggled at Akeno's embarrassment.

Vergil then turned to Koneko, seeing as she hadn't come up to greet him. He then put Akeno down, getting her to pout, since she had wanted to embarrass him, not the other way around. Vergil then moved towards Koneko, who had been shaking with her eyes shadowed. She then saw a pair of boots enter her vision and looked up to see Vergil standing before her. The two looked at each other for a little bit before Vergil opened his arms, getting Koneko's will to breakdown. She then launched herself into his arms and wrapped her arms and legs around him, while he also began to hug her. Everybody saw she was shaking and they listened to hear she was crying while whispering, "You're finally back," over and over again.

Vergil then said, "Yes, I'm back."

After a while, Koneko finally calmed down, and then Vergil put her down, before he looked to the three and said, "It is good to see you four again after all these years." He said with a polite and calm tone, getting the four to smile.

Before they could say anymore, Issei came over and asked, "Buchou, who's this guy?"

At this, Rias remembered that she has to introduce her other peerage members to Vergil. Rias then turns and says, "Everyone this is Vergil. He was actually one of the first friends I made along with Koneko, Akeno, and Sona." Rias then turned to Vergil and said, "Vergil-Kun, these are my other peerage members, Kiba Yuuto, my **[Knight],** Asia Argento, my **[Bishop],** and Issei Hyoudou, my only **[Pawn].**"

Vergil looked at the three, before his gaze focused on Issei, and his eyes narrowed while beginning to glow. Everyone noticed this and were wondering what was going on, before Vergil's eyes stopped glowing, and he pointed at Kiba and Asia before saying, "These two have potential." He then gestured towards Issei, and said, "This one is trash."

Issei took offense to this comment, and he got mad and summoned his sacred gear before grabbing Vergil by his coat. He then shouted, "Who the hell do you think you are to be calling me trash, huh!?"

Vergil then narrowed his eyes at Issei, before they started glowing again, and his grip tightened on his sword. The only ones to notice this action, were Grayfia, Akeno, Rias, Koneko, and Kiba, and they quickly tried to get Issei to let him go, but they were too late when Vergil disappeared from view. Vergil was then spotted behind Issei, slowly sheathing his sword, before they heard the ring of his sword being sheathed, and then Issei was covered in slash marks.

Everyone was shocked when they saw that he wasn't bleeding, before Vergil turned and glared at Issei with his glowing eyes and said, "You should consider yourself lucky that you are a part of Rias's peerage, or I wouldn't have used the back of my blade."

He then turned to Rias, eyes still glowing, and said, "You should have better control of your peerage Rias, otherwise, they very well may die on the battlefield." He then focused on Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno, before saying, "And stop coddling them and their issues, or else they will stagnate and fade." This got the three to freeze in shock, before he then said, "Fortunately, I am here to ensure that they have these issues beaten out of them."

Rias stuttered out, "W-what do y-you m-mean?"

Vergil then turned to Rias and said, "As of this moment, I have been requested by your brother to be your trainer for the Rating Game, since he noticed you have not trained, or attacked your peerages issues head on. Like a certain dhampir I've heard about." At this Rias flinched, before his eyes stopped glowing, he then turned to Grayfia and said, "Grayfia-sensei, if you would come with me, we will be heading to Sirzechs, where I will give the two of you some papers."

Grayfia nodded her head in understanding, before Vergil then looked back at Rias with glowing eyes and said, "You and the rest of your peerage shall train with me over the next eighteen days and I will be putting all of you through training so harsh, it will make my training under Grayfia-sensei look easy."

This got Rias, Akeno, and Koneko to look incredibly fearful, since they remembered all the tough training Grayfia had put him under. From needing to dodge multiple spears of ice being launched at high-speeds, to climbing an active volcano with a boulder tied to his back that was amplified by weight seals while lava was coming down.

Vergil then turned around, drew his sword, and then slashed the air, opening a portal, that he and Grayfia began to move towards. Before he entered the portal, he said one final thing, "I will meet you at your family's villa in a three days, Rias, as I have things to take care of first." He then turned and said, "When I get there, you guys had better be training, or else I will make everything much harder, and to ensure that you all train accordingly, Shadow will be going with you."

Rias was confused at the name, before she asked, "Who's Shadow?"

Rias then felt something metallic rub against her leg, and saw that it was the black and red panther that had appeared with Vergil and she realized its fur was what felt metallic. Vergil then said, "That is Shadow, and don't think he is just a simple panther, after all," Vergil then snapped his fingers, and Shadow tail extended, before the end expanded and grew spikes, now resembling a flail, before it quickly whipped the tail at a chair, shattering the chair, and getting everyone, except Vergil and Grayfia, to jump. Vergil then finished his sentence, "He can cause just as much damage and pain as I could, if he wanted." With that Vergil and Grayfia entered the portal, before it closed, then they were gone, leaving Rias, and her peerage with Shadow who was currently watching all of them intently.

Rias, Akeno, and Koneko then all thought the same thing, _'We are so screwed.'_

_**(With Vergil and Grayfia)**_

The two were currently walking out of a portal, into the office of a surprised Sirzechs Lucifer, who then gained a smile, "Vergil! It is so good to see you again! I take it you've met with Rias already?" Sirzechs exclaimed, however, he began sweating when he had to instantly use both hands to catch the strike of a sheathed sword, courtesy of an annoyed Vergil.

"Yes, I did, however, you seem to have forgotten to inform me about her betrothed being there as well." Vergil said, with his annoyance seeping through his voice.

Sirzechs began sweating even more, and said in a nervous tone, "W-well, I forgot."

Vergil then began adding more pressure and said, "I suggest that you don't _forget_ anything again, Sirzechs, or I may just have to inform the wife of a certain Red Satan." At that, Sirzechs began paling out of fear, considering his wife had taken a liking to Vergil from when they met, when Vergil was still a child. Vergil then pulled away and then held his sword like a cane, with both of his hands resting on the top of the hilt.

Sirzechs then relaxed, before he then cleared his throat and said, "It is good to see you again, Vergil. How have you been these past five years?"

"I've been well, and I was close to finding who I was looking for, but then I get a call from an annoyance asking me to assist his sister, in exchange for helping me in my search and for promoting me to a **[King].**" Vergil said, while aiming everything at Sirzechs, who at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"Well, you see, about that," Sirzechs began getting Vergil to look at him with narrowed eyes, "I can help you with your search, but as for the promotion, that can only be done once your power and strength has been seen and acknowledged. You may have been trained by both me and Grayfia, but unfortunately, due to this, nobody would take our word that you are strong enough, since it would be seen as bias."

Vergil nodded before saying, "I expected as such, since you have both trained me, it could be seen as teacher's pride. Very well, when the opportunity presents itself, I will show everyone my strength, as well as what I am." This last part was directed at Sirzechs, getting the Satan to get serious and nod his head, while Grayfia then narrowed her eyes at that, but figured he would reveal everything when the time comes.

Vergil then said, "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I would like to give you my applications into Kuoh Academy's college courses." Vergil then pulled out a folder from his coat and handed it to Sirzechs, with the Red Satan taking the folder.

Sirzechs then opened the folder with Grayfia also going through it, and both noticed everything was in order, but there was something that they were curious about. "Vergil, why do you have your name down as, 'Naruto Uzumaki?'"

"That was the name my human mother gave me, before I found out that my other name was Vergil, thanks to Yamato here." Vergil responded, while gesturing to the sword in hand.

Sirzechs nodded his head, and said, "Well, everything appears to be in order. You will start school in a month, and I'm guessing you don't wish for Rias and the others to know."

Vergil nodded and said, "That is correct, as I feel it will be a nice surprise to see their reactions."

Sirzechs nodded his head, agreeing with Vergil at how their reactions would be funny. Grayfia then walked up and asked, "When did your hair become white, Vergil? As I remember it being blonde and spiky when you were younger."

Vergil reached up and gripped a couple strands and looked at them, before he placed them back and said, "After I was reincarnated, it slowly began to turn white, but it only grew noticeable during the years I was gone, and when it became completely white, it all fell straight. However, I did not like having my hair in my face, so I swept it all back, where it has stayed by itself."

Grayfia nodded, accepting his answer, then Vergil said, "Now, I must be off, as I have things to do, and people to meet before I join up with Rias and the others at the Gremory villa." And with that, Vergil drew his sword, and slashed the air creating a portal, before walking through, with the portal closing after him.

_**(With Vergil)**_

Later, Vergil walked out of a portal in front of a mansion that had several flags everywhere that had a crest that resembled a phoenix. Recognizing the crest, Vergil knew that he had arrived at the Phenex Estate.

Vergil then walked towards the gate with Yamato in hand, before he noticed an intercom to the side of the gate. He then walked over to the intercom and pressed the call button before he then waited. After a minute, he heard someone speak from the intercom, "Yes, how may I help you?"

Vergil politely said, "Hello, I would like to meet with the Lord and Lady Phenex and their family, please."

"Do you have a meeting or an appointment?" The person on the intercom asked.

Vergil responded, "No, I do not, but I believe they would like to meet the one who sealed their son's demonic power."

At this, the gates opened up, and Vergil began to walk towards the estate. As he reached the door, it opened up to reveal a butler holding the door open. As he entered, he noticed, at the bottom of the main stairs, was the entire Phenex family, excluding Riser and his peerage, no doubt still experiencing pain and trying to recover as much and quickly as possible.

Vergil began walking forward, but stopped and thanked the butler, before he approached the Phenex family. Once he was in front of them, he placed his hands on top of his sword and said, "Greetings, my name is Vergil, and I would like to talk to you about something important."

One of the men walked forward, he had blonde hair and a matching goatee, and blue eyes. He was also wearing a black suit, with a white dress shirt, and orange tie. This man then said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Vergil-san. My name is Alexander Phenex. This is my wife, Veronica and these are my children, Ruval and Ravel, unfortunately one of my children are busy and cannot be here, while the other is recovering from the wound you inflicted on him."

Vergil nodded his head and said, "It is alright, I can understand not being able to participate in certain events or gatherings due to various reasons. As for your other son, had he not spoken badly about those he doesn't know, then he wouldn't be suffering like he, no doubt, currently is."

Alexander understood the hidden meaning, 'Had he not insulted me, I wouldn't have made him suffer,' and nodded his head before he said, "Come, let us all talk in my office." With that, Alexander and his family began walking up the stairs with Vergil walking next to all of them.

As they walked, "S-so, Vergil-san, I n-noticed that s-sword in your h-hand, are you a p-practitioner of the s-sword?" Ravel stuttered out, since she was slightly afraid of the one who sealed her older brother's power.

Vergil nodded and said, "Yes, I am. I've been one since I was seven years old, and continued ever since." His answer shocked Ravel, as well as, Alexander and Veronica, at one training so young.

"Why did you begin training at such a young age?" Veronica asked, her motherly instincts taking over.

"My parents were attacked by demons and stray devils, but even though I was hidden under the floorboards, I had a direct view as they were killed." Vergil said, getting looks of shock, sadness, and sympathy from Alexander, Veronica, Ruval, and Ravel. "As they were attacking my parents, I found Yamato under the floorboards, and when I grabbed it, it taught me how to open my portals. However, since I was still young, I had no control of the technique, so I wound up in the underworld. But since, I was also still inexperienced with the technique, the portal stayed open, and all the devils and demons entered as well. I saw them and began running as fast as I could, but they launched attacks at me, and so I was heavily injured. Eventually, I was found by Sirzechs and he eliminated all of the demons and devils, before he began to approach me. However, since I was only a child and I had no knowledge on who he was, I attacked him, and managed a cut on his cheek, before I collapsed from all of my injuries. Later, I woke up, and found out that I had died, and he brought me back, by using a free **[Knight]** piece he had on hand."

At this, the four of them had looks of shock and sympathy for Vergil's situation, then Veronica said, "I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories for you, Vergil-san."

Ravel then said, "And I'm sorry for starting this by asking when you began practicing swordsmanship, Vergil-san."

Vergil gained a small smile then calmly and politely responded, "It's fine, there is no need for you to apologize for your curiosity, Ravel-san, or you for your motherly instincts, Veronica-san." This got the two to blush, with Veronica's being a light blush while she giggled into her hand. Ravel, on the other hand, grew crimson while her head literally burst into flames, getting her mother to giggle at her reaction.

After a little bit, Ravel managed to finally calm down, before she then looked at Vergil and finally took notice of just how handsome he is. She also thought about how polite and gentlemanly he's been the entire time he was here, and couldn't help but gain some admiration towards him.

Finally, they all made it to Alexander's office, and then they all took a seat, with Lord and Lady Phenex sitting on a red, two-seater, chesterfield sofa. Meanwhile, Ruval sat on a red, wingback chair, with Ravel sitting on a red, bergère chair. Vergil sat opposite of Lord and Lady Phenex, while he placed Yamato across his lap.

"So, Vergil-san, what is it that you wished to speak with us about?" Alexander asked.

Vergil politely replied, "I wished to know your thoughts on the arranged marriage between your son and Rias Gremory." Vergil's request surprised, not only Alexander and Veronica, but, Ruval, and Ravel as well.

Veronica politely began, "Why are you interested in this topic?"

Vergil politely responded, "I would like to know your thoughts on the marriage, because I would like to hear both sides and I have decided to hear your thoughts first. Rias has already been quite adamant about not wanting to marry Riser, for obvious reasons. From what I've witnessed, your son is arrogant, insensitive, temperamental, disrespectful, and a womanizer." As Vergil described Riser, Alexander and Veronica both kept flinching, while they, Ruval, and Ravel all looked ashamed.

Vergil then continued, "These are some things I've noticed in your son, and to top it all off, is that your son doesn't look at Rias as a young woman, or even a person. Your son sees her as if she was an object to do with as he pleases, which is also another reason she does not want to marry him."

Alexander and Veronica both nodded their heads in understanding, since they both knew that no one would want to marry someone like that. Especially add on to the fact that Riser doesn't see Rias as a person, and that makes everything so much worse. The two of them looked at each other and nodded before they turned back to Vergil.

Alexander said, "Well, we aren't for this marriage either, especially since everything you said about Riser is true and we've noticed." This got Ravel and Ruval to look at them in shock, before Alexander continued, "This marriage was actually written up and forced by the Devil Elders, but they don't have what you'd call the best intentions. They have been around since the war between the Old Satan faction and the Anti-Satan faction, and they only do what they think is right, without thinking about anyone else. My wife and I have tried to get this marriage cancelled, but unfortunately, we couldn't do anything."

Vergil narrowed his eyes, and asked, "Why could you not cancel the marriage?"

Veronica replied, "We were told, that we continue to try and fight the marriage, they would make Riser head of the Phenex House, and then immediately have the wedding at the same time. So, we left it alone, but we also tried to talk to Zeoticus and Venelana to get them to our side, since Venelana is also a Bael, and they are one of the most powerful Houses. Not even the Devil Elders would go against them, but Zeoticus seemed all for the wedding. I even tried to talk to Venelana alone, but she didn't seem like herself."

Vergil thought about what he just heard, before he focused on Veronica and asked, "Can you explain what you mean by, 'she didn't seem like herself?'"

Veronica nodded and said, "Well, when we were younger, Venelana was just like Rias, and hated her arranged marriage with Zeoticus. Her parents were a lot more forceful, and eventually, she just gave up and went along with her marriage to Zeoticus. Then, when she first heard about the marriage, she came to me and told me that she wouldn't put her daughter through what she went through. She told me, that she was going to talk to Zeoticus about the marriage, but when I later spoke to her, she seemed to have just made a complete change in her decision. This may not seem strange, but trust me, if you knew Venelana like I do, then you would know, that she doesn't just change her mind. Especially, if it is about something that she disagrees with."

Vergil closed his eyes and lightly crossed his arms in thought, before he opened them, and said, "You're right, that does sound strange, but as you also said, I do not know her like you do. So, I will just have to take your word for it, that something has indeed changed with Lady Gremory."

With that, Vergil grabbed Yamato and stood up, then he said, "Thank you for your time today, I will take my leave now." And with that, the Phenex family also stood and began to walk Vergil back to the door. However, as they were coming down the stairs, Ravel stepped on her dress and tripped, causing her to fall over the edge of the railing. Ravel's family were shocked by this and began to run down to try and catch her, while Ravel shut her eyes and awaited the pain from hitting the floor. Instead, she felt herself landing in someone's arms, and when she looked, she saw it was Vergil who had caught her. "Are you alright, ojou-chan?" He asked, with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Ravel began to blush heavily before she stuttered out, "I-I'm f-fine, V-Vergil-san."

Vergil nodded his head, before he put Ravel down and held out his hand, catching Yamato as it fell from when he threw it earlier. Ravel's family finally made it over to them, where Ruval, Veronica, and Alexander began to fret over Ravel and make sure she was okay. After they were sure she was fine, they turned back, to see the door open and figured Vergil had already walked outside. They all quickly followed to see Vergil just finish slashing the air to open a portal before he sheathed his sword back in its scabbard and began walking towards the portal. Ravel then ran up to him and said, "Wait!"

Vergil stopped just as he entered the portal and turned back towards Ravel, before he asked, "Was there something you needed?"

Ravel then replied, "I just wanted to know, why did you help me?"

Vergil thought about it for a second before he then turned back with the portal beginning to close. But before it fully closed, he said, "You needed help, that's all there was to it."

And with that, the portal fully closed, leaving Ravel staring where he was once, with a blush and soft smile on her face, while she held her hands to her chest while she thought, _'Thank you and I hope to see you again soon, Vergil-sama.'_

_**(Three days later, Gremory Villa)**_

After Vergil had left, Rias and the other packed up everything they needed before they all used a magic circle and arrived at the base of the hill where her family villa was located with Shadow still very much with them. Once they had appeared at the area, they all began walking up the hill with everyone carrying a backpack. As they were walking, Issei kept complaining about how tired he was, but after nearly getting impaled by a spike, courtesy of Shadow, Issei hadn't complained since.

Eventually, the group had made it, where they all first put everything away, then they changed into their school P.E. uniforms. The uniforms consisted of a simple white t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts with white lines on the sides for the boys, while the girls had reddish-pink bloomers. Once they were all changed, they all went back outside and had decided to start by doing some warm-up exercises and stretches to get themselves limber. However, right when they were about to start, Shadow had come up and had papers in his mouth, before he dropped them in front of Rias.

Rias, being curious about what the papers were, picked them up and found a letter addressed to her, so she began to read it. As she read the letter, she began to pale slightly, until she got to the bottom, where she then sighed in relief. Akeno and the rest were wondering what the papers were, and it had turned out, that they were training regimens, eating plans, stretches, and everything for each of them. When they were passed out, everyone tried to see what was planned for them, but they were greatly confused when they all saw nothing but their names on the papers. Seeing this, Rias double-checked the letter, and found that the real training would only appear once they were ready for it, or Vergil unlocked it for them. They then found another paper that listed a bunch of simple physical exercises, such as cardio, push-ups, sit-ups, and a few more to improve their physical strength, while also listing exercises for Asia, Rias, and Akeno to improve on their magic.

They also found weights to where around their ankles and wrists in a magic circle at the bottom of the letter. They all put them on, before they suddenly felt the weights tighten, before they all then hunched over, Koneko included. They were all wondering what was going on, when a little note card appeared, and said how the weights automatically adjust to the wearer's limit, and cuts off all supernatural assistance, such as a **[Rook's]** strength. The purpose was to increase their own natural strength and speed, so when they were magically enhanced, they would be even more powerful and have more speed in the end. The weights would then slowly increase so the wearer feels a slight difference as they slowly progress and get stronger. So with that, the group had set out to performing their training with the weights on, and Shadow still watching them.

They also found out, that Vergil had great respect for women, as seen when Shadow would guard the door and the wall to the girl's bathing area. Something Issei found out the hard way, when he got flailed right back out the door, or right back over the wall, courtesy of Shadow's tail. The group would then prepare dinner according to the meal plan, and relax for an hour, before heading to bed. Where Shadow would then roam the halls, like the predator he is, hoping for either an enemy to annihilate or Issei to flail.

Shadow has really enjoyed flailing Issei, as seen when Shadow would stare at Issei intently with its tail ready for action.

Anyways, currently, the group were inside having breakfast, which consisted of oatmeal with a plate of toast and jam and a cup of either orange juice or tea. The group were preparing for their day of training, when a familiar portal opened up to reveal Vergil walking out, sword in hand. When the portal closed, they all immediately moved towards him, but were shocked when Koneko was suddenly at his side, hugging his arm. Vergil had no issue with this and simply let her be, before he then asked, "I trust you have all been training and adhering to the rules?" With his gaze focusing specifically on Issei.

Rias stepped up and said, "Yup, we've been following the beginning training plan you set, and have been wearing the wrist and ankle weights as well." They all showed the weights around their wrists and ankles, getting Vergil to nod, before Rias said, "As for following the rules, we really didn't know any rules except follow the training, no peeping on the opposite gender or perverted actions, which the last two seemed oddly specific."

Vergil nodded his head and replied, "Because those were the only rules I made, and those were specific for a reason." He finished, while staring directly at Issei, getting a tick mark from Issei.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Issei exclaimed, while feeling very insulted, until everyone leveled a blank stare at him. At seeing everyone staring at him, Issei shrunk into the corner sulking.

Vergil then shook his head and said, "Anyways, I'm here now to further specialize your training to get rid of your weaknesses, as well as, add on to your physical training." This got the group to perk up, as they were glad that they could now progress their training more.

Akeno then asked, "So, what are we going to be doing Vergil-kun?"

"Each of you will be doing different training, while some of you will also be doing the same training since it will be easier to help several of you at a time." Vergil said, getting the group to nod in understanding, while Issei was excited at possibly being able to see the girls in sweaty clothes that cling to their body. That is, until Vergil then said, "However, Issei will be doing something different from the rest of you, away from all of you." This sent Issei crashing down, while the rest of the group got confused.

"Why does the perv get special training?" Koneko asked, while glaring at the **[Pawn]** getting him to sulk even more.

"Because he is the weakest among you, even without training, you all at least have some form of training, power, or magical ability to back up on. Him, on the other hand, has nothing due to not only being new, but not receiving any form of training, which was supposed to be your **[King's]** job." Vergil said, getting Koneko to glare at Rias, while she looked sheepish. Vergil then continued, "Now, because of this, I have to ensure that your weakest link can at least defend himself and all of you better."

This got everyone to nod in understanding, before everyone leveled blank stares at Rias. Rias saw these looks and exclaimed, "I'm sorry, alright! I was just so focused on my life without needing to focus on my duties as the Gremory heiress, that I didn't think to train and got lazy." Rias ended, by falling to her knees and whispering.

Rias thought they would all hate her, but she was surprised to feel a pair of arms wrap around her, and she looked up to it was Vergil holding her. He then said, "Rias, nobody is blaming you for living how you wanted without worries, but you and your peerage could have also trained a little bit to keep in shape, or get better. So, don't worry, it was only a mistake, and mistakes happen to everyone, including myself." At the reveal that Vergil also used to make mistakes, everyone went wide-eyed and stared at Vergil, since they never would have expected that.

Rias then asked, "You mean, you've also made mistakes?"

Vergil nodded and replied, "Yes, but now is not the time for that. Right now, we have to get started, as there are only two weeks left of training, since I will be giving all of you the last day to rest and recover."

With that, the group finished their breakfast before they all went outside. Once they went outside, Vergil stood in front of them and asked, "Now, do any of you know how much weight you're currently walking around with?" The group all shook their heads, before Vergil then said, "All of you lift up your right wrist weight."

This confused the group, but they all complied and lifted their right arms to show the weights on their wrist. Vergil then waved his hand, and a projection appeared above each of their weights. Akeno, Rias, and Koneko all had 60, Kiba had 60, and Asia and Issei had 40. They were all confused what these numbers represented, and Asia was the one who asked, "Umm, what are these numbers, Vergil-san?"

Vergil responded, "These numbers are the amount of weight you all are currently carrying. This means that you and Issei are currently carrying 40 pounds, while the rest of you are carrying 60 pounds." This shocked the group at how much they were carrying without magic, until Vergil continued, "Now, while it may seem like a good amount of weight, there are also seals on the weights to spread the amount all throughout your body. This purpose is so that it trains the entire body all at once, so that like this, your body grows at the same rate and lets you develop stronger, yet leaner muscles. This also allows you to train longer, since you will just be moving like you usually do, while the weight constantly grows as you get used to it."

The group nodded their heads in understanding where Vergil was coming from. Vergil then cleared his throat getting everyone's attention again, "Now, I will be telling you all right now, that in the little time I have, I will try my hardest to make you as strong as possible. However, I cannot do this on my own, you all need to put in the work and effort to get stronger. Is that understood?"

Everyone got serious looks on their faces and said, "Hai!"

Vergil nodded his head and said, "Excellent, now, all of you follow the usual routine for warming up while I go change into the proper attire." With that, Vergil went back inside to change, completely missing the mischievous looks on the faces of Rias, Koneko, and Akeno.

Once Vergil went inside, the three of them quickly followed behind. They watched as he went up the stairs into a room, before he closed the door. However, Vergil was unaware that the room he entered, the door has a tendency to not close, only appear closed. Moving as quietly as possible, the three moved over to the door, and then Rias lightly pushed it open with her finger. When they saw him, the three of them went wide-eyed.

Currently, Vergil was dressed in a pair of black shorts that had royal blue chain designs around the right thigh and black and royal blue sneakers. While the three would admit that Vergil was incredibly handsome, what they went wide-eyed at was the scar that they could see on his chest. Right in the center of his chest, was a wide scar that seemed to represent something going through his chest. Then, when Vergil turned around, they saw a tattoo that covered a big chunk of his back. The tattoo looked like a sword with a ring with angel wing on the left side, and a devil wing on the right. Then they saw, that the ring looked a little misshapen, that was when they realized. The scar on his chest went all the way through to his back.

They were broken from their thoughts when Vergil pulled his black t-shirt on and then grabbed Yamato and began moving towards the door. When they saw him moving, they immediately began moving as quickly and quietly as possible back outside to join the others. Vergil then finally made it outside and watched as the group all were doing their warm-ups.

He then moved forward and cleared his throat, getting everyone to stop and move towards him, before they stopped in front of him. Vergil noted how Rias, Akeno, and Koneko didn't seem to be as out of breath as the others, but just put it down as them getting used to the workout. Vergil then said, "Alright, now, I will begin to tell each of you what you will be doing for training until I say otherwise." Everyone nodded, before Vergil then turned to Koneko, "Koneko, you will have your weights increased, while needing to dodge my attacks that I will be launching at you." Koneko's already pale skin, paled even more upon hearing that, but then Vergil continued, "Do not worry, I will slow down my attacks, since they are normally extremely fast, but it will still be fast enough to the point that it will prove a challenge." Koneko calmed down and then nodded her head in understanding. Vergil then said, "We will also be working on some other things, but that we can do a little later, when we're further in your training."

Vergil then turned to Kiba, "Kiba, you will also have your weights increased, and I will also be teaching you a proper sword style. Since, you seem to be following a **[Knight's] **path completely with your lack of a sword style." Kiba nodded, slightly ashamed at that last part, but understood it was his own fault. Vergil then looked to Asia, Rias, and Akeno, "You three will also have your weights increased, but Asia not as much, considering she is still not as strong as you two. On top of that, I will be teaching the three of you different types martial arts." The three nodded, but Asia looked worried, until Vergil continued, "Asia, I will be teaching you a style that revolves around protecting yourself through blocking and redirecting, but it won't do much unless you also counter-attack. I understand that you are a kind spirit and do not like violence, but unfortunately, future enemies will not take your feelings into consideration and will attack you, or worse, those close to you. I am not saying you need to counter-attack, but the least you can do is learn how to redirect an opponent's attack so they hurt themselves instead." Asia looked down for minute, thinking about everything Vergil said, and realized that he was right. There have already been plenty of people who wanted to hurt and kill those around her, so the least she could do, was at least learn to defend herself. Asia looked back at Vergil with more confidence and nodded her head. Seeing this, Vergil gained a small smile and nodded his head, glad that Asia understands the importance of defending oneself.

When Vergil showed that small smile, Asia, Rias, Akeno, and Koneko all blushed at how handsome and kind he looked. While the latter three were all blushing since they hadn't seen him smile since they were kids, Asia was blushing due to how caring he was. She hadn't known him for long, but she knew his cold, hardened persona was just his way of protecting everyone, and that was always a very endearing trait to her.

Vergil then said, "I will also be teaching the three of you how to use your magic and sacred gear in other ways than just the normal uses, especially you two." Vergil gestured to Akeno and Rias, getting the two to pout. Vergil then continued, "You two go for either, the most basic and simple of attacks, or the most wasteful attacks." Vergil then focused on Rias, "Rias, you have the Bael family's, Power of Destruction, and yet you are weakening your own power because you only use it as a ball of energy before launching it." Rias looked down, knowing what he said was very true, Vergil then continued, "However, I will be showing you different ways to use your magic, as well as teaching you and Akeno how to apply your magic to your martial arts." This garnered interested looks from the two, before Vergil then turned towards Akeno. "As for you Akeno, you have a tendency of using more attacks than necessary, causing you to have less magic when needed." Akeno looked away, blushing in embarrassment, before Vergil then said, "Now there are two ways to fix this," Akeno turned back towards him, wondering what the two methods were, "Either you stop using all of these extra attacks, or, you make sure you more magic and stamina in order to cast as many spells as you want." When Vergil finished, Akeno looked at him in shock, at first, she was going to retort since she liked causing extra pain to her enemies, but when Vergil said about having that much magic, she grew excited at the possibilities with such an amount. Akeno then gained a determined smile and nodded her head, ready for whatever training Vergil had planned for her.

"Hey! What about me, huh!?" An impatient Issei shouted.

Vergil then turned to Issei and had a hardened look, before saying, "I was just about to start with you, and had been planning on taking it a little easier on you, but since you seem to want to start, I guess I won't have to take it easy on you." Issei then began to pale at this, since he was still pissed about being called trash, he let his temper get the best of him, and now he was going to pay the price. Vergil then said, "Originally, I was going to increase your weights just a little bit, but now I am going to increase them to where each weight is going to be fifty pounds, increase the gravity you feel times five, and teach you a martial arts style, before working on your evasion speed by launching attacks at you. However, unlike with Koneko, I will not be slowing down the speed of my attack, and just so you can see how fast my attack is." Vergil then turned and faced a tree, before four glowing blue swords appeared in the air, and then Vergil launched them. To the group, it looked like a line of blue, but to Issei, he just saw a flash and the swords were gone. When they all looked at the tree, the saw perfect holes going all the way through four trees, getting Issei to pale to an extreme, and Koneko to sigh in relief at having it easier.

Vergil then turned back and said, "Now then, let's begin." And with that, training started for the group, and while they didn't know how strong they would get, they did know one thing.

Never piss Vergil off.

**Hello everyone!**

**Now I want to thank Bratja Rasa and heckelman88 for helping me with some details and ideas for the story so far.**

**Now I know I said that the harem wasn't going to be massive like my other two stories, and it isn't but it's like half the size of the harem from Fox's Sin of Greed. Anyways, here the harem:**

**1) Rias**

**2) Akeno**

**3) Tiamat**

**4) Xenovia**

**5) Kuroka**

**6) Koneko**

**7) Serafall**

**8) Grayfia**

**9) Ravel**

**10) Nevan**

**11) Yoruichi (Bleach)**

**12) Rossweisse**

**13) Kyoka (Dragons Rioting)**

**14) Crow (Gun X Clover manga, Ch. 23 Pg. 12) (Gun x Clover manga, Ch. 33 Pg. 7: Bikini, White and black stripes)**

**15) Oboro (Yuuna of the Haunted Hot Springs)**

**16) Seras Victoria (Hellsing)**

**17) Gabriel**

**18) Yubelluna**

**19) Xuelan**

**20) Isabela**

**21) Kalawarner**

**22) Lupusregina (Overlord)**

**23) Sona Sitri**

**24) Katerea**

**25) Yasaka**

**26) Karlamine**

**27) Siris**

**28) Marion**

**29) Burent**

**30) Kunou**

**31) Tsubaki Shinra**

**32) Zest (Testament of a Devil Sister)**

**33) Ophis (Sisterly bond with Tiamat)**

**34) Venelana**

**35) Kukaku Shiba**

**36) Fem. Ulquiorra (Bleach)**

**37) Asia**

**And then Issei will get Mittelt, Raynare and Irina.**

**Anyways, that's all I gotta say, and that I will be updating God above Gods and Fox's Sin of Greed soon!**

**Remember to favorite, follow and comment! I'm outta here! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, welcome back!**

**First off, I want to say something right now. Now, I'm pretty sure a lot of people have heard this in other stories, and if not then listen to what I have to say right now. I do not tolerate flames or threats of reporting me just because you do not like what I write. A few users have been blocked due to doing the previous actions and I do not stand for it.**

**Now I do not care if you guys give criticism that is seen as harsh from an outside perspective, as long as you explain that it is criticism, then I have no problem with it. Now, I am not saying that you cannot have your own opinion, but if you don't like what I write, then simply don't read my story.**

**No one is forcing you to read it, and I don't care if you don't like my story. I'm writing because I want to, and because I enjoy it. So, like I just said, if you don't like it, don't read it. And maybe you heard this from when you were a kid, but if you have nothing nice to say, then just don't say it.**

**Anyways, thank you to those who gave me proper reviews or even asked simple questions. I will now answer those questions right now.**

**Guest: The three fallen angel girls are alive, because I am just changing the event where they weren't killed and where they were bad. I will give either a flashback or an explanation later in the story when I get there to better explain.**

** 0: I will not be changing the crossover I claimed it to be, because I placed it as a NarutoXDxD crossover on the cover, and then I said, it is a NarutoxDevil May CryxDxD because I am having Naruto be Vergil. I will obviously have him be called Naruto more often, but this was only the beginning, and this is barely chapter 2. So, just be patient to all of those who don't think this is a Naruto crossover.**

**3headed-dragon: Thanks for the review, and as for Griffon and Nightmare, I am unsure at the moment, on whether or not I add the two of them. Since, Nightmare is OP as hell in the game, and then Griffon, I just have no idea how I would include him. Besides, I like Shadow more than Griffon, only because Shadow looks cooler, and can basically turn into weapons.**

**Also, I will not be bashing Issei… not on purpose anyways. This is just the beginning, and me personally, I like reading DxD fanfiction when they either make Issei not a pervert to begin with, he becomes less perverted, or, he doesn't show it as much anymore and doesn't exclaim about being a harem king.**

**Anyways, it may look like I am bashing him, which, if I am, sorry. But the reason is because I am going to have Naruto/Vergil either knock that the perversion out of Issei, or train him to better control his urges. Then when I have Irina and Issei get together, I will have her better control him as well.**

**Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

"I swear I gave you anything and everything." Normal speech

'_Every little piece of me.' Normal thoughts_

"**But all you did was look away." Powerful being/Sacred Gear speech**

"_When I said, 'I've had enough I'm moving on.'" Past speech_

'_**You said your love was never lost.' Powerful being/Sacred Gear thoughts**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD, or the Devil May Cry series, except for either products I've bought, or Devil May Cry 5, which I've recently bought.

Chapter 2 Further training, and a Devil's past

_**(Phenex Estate, the night after Vergil left)**_

Currently, we find ourselves in the Phenex estate, more specifically, in the bedroom of one, Ravel Phenex. Ravel was in her room, wearing a pink frilly nightdress, as she was preparing for bed. Ravel began thinking about the meeting with Vergil, how kind and polite he was, and when he caught her from falling. She didn't know why, but every time she thought about Vergil, she would begin feeling extremely hot in her chest, she would begin panting and her face would flush. She was suddenly broken from her thoughts, when she heard her bedroom door open, to reveal her mother.

"May I come in, Ravel?" Veronica asked.

Ravel smiled and nodded her head while replying, "Of course, mother."

Veronica entered the room and closed the door, before she walked over to Ravel and grabbed the brush from Ravel's drawer, before she asked, "Do you mind if I brush your hair, like I used to do?"

Ravel smiled brightly and nodded her head, before she said, "Of course, mother! You haven't brushed my hair in quite a while."

With that, Veronica gained a smile and moved behind Ravel before she began to gently brush Ravel's hair. Veronica remembered how she used to brush her daughter's hair all the time when she was younger before they abruptly stopped for some reason. She shook her head, now wasn't the time to be thinking about that, Veronica decided to relax and enjoy her time with her daughter.

"So," Veronica began, "What are you so deep in thought about?"

This caused Ravel to blush deeply.

"NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!" Ravel exclaimed, hoping that her mother wouldn't find out she was thinking about a certain white haired, stoic devil.

Veronica gains a Cheshire cat smile and leaned I to Ravel, feeling the heat her daughter's body was emitting.

"Would it happen to be connected to Vergil?" Veronica asked.

Ravel's head burst into flames and smoke before she nodded.

"Hmm," Veronica hummed, "Feeling hot in the chest, panting, and a flush face. You wouldn't happen to be feeling or going through any of these, would you?

"Yes, mother. Whenever I think about Vergil-san, I always begin panting, my face feels flush, I feel incredibly hot in my chest, and then lately, I've also felt that same heat in the lower half of my body." Ravel informed with a blush, getting Veronica to stop brushing her daughter's hair. Ravel then turned towards her mother with a cute, meek look with a blush on her face and asked, "W-What's happening to me, m-mother?"

Veronica's eyes were wide and she was looking at her daughter for a second, before she smiled softly and continued brushing Ravel's hair.

Veronica then said, "Well, Ravel, that feeling you just described is actually something I thought would happen later in your life." Ravel turned to her mother with a confused look and her mother continued, "What is currently happening, is that you had something happen that comes from our connection to the creature we are named after, and it is called a **soul connection**. This is something that happens when we come into contact with the one that we are destined to be together with, for the rest of our lives."

Ravel looked down in embarrassment, not knowing what to make of this information that she just found out. Ravel looked at her mother with an embarrassed look and asked, "So, what should I do mother? I don't know what to do with these feelings I have."

Veronica smiled softly at Ravel, before she put down the brush and gently hugged her daughter, before she said, "Well, start by learning about him, his likes, dislikes, and such and then try and use that knowledge to get closer to him. For example, if he likes eating delicious food, learn to cook delicious food and use that to get closer to him. Simple things like that go a long way then big gestures."

With that, Veronica let go of her daughter and wished her good night before she left and turned off the light to the room. With only her lamp still on, Ravel sat on her bed, thinking about her mother's words, and realizing how little she actually knew about Vergil, other than his name, and a few other details. With that, Ravel turned off her lamp and began to lie down in bed, thinking about how she can find out more about Vergil.

_**(Present day, Gremory Villa)**_

Back with the Gremory peerage, it has been five days since Vergil rejoined the group, and we find everyone is doing different, unorthodox exercises that they didn't find too difficult, but at the same time, not very easy either. Rias, Akeno and Asia were concentrating on spheres of their magic, changing the shape of them and adding details, and they had to keep this up for at least an hour and a half. It sounded relatively easy to Rias and Akeno, but when they began, they found it was actually harder than they thought. Asia didn't find it too difficult to change the shape, but it was harder for her to keep the sphere going for a long period of time since she hadn't had much training in the practical use of magic other than healing.

As for Rias and Akeno, they could summon the magic for the amount of time, but their issue, was that they couldn't really change the shape. This problem came from their lack of control, which was told to them by Vergil. The two of them had a tendency to either charge up and fire their magic in large but slow attacks, like Rias, or waste magic in multiple weaker attacks, like Akeno. Vergil then explained to the three of them the reason for this training. The purpose of this training was to increase the amount of magic one has if they have a low amount, or increase control if they have a large amount of magic. While Rias and Asia were accepting of the training, Akeno was a little reluctant about this, because she wanted to work on getting more magic power already. However, when Vergil explained that having more control decreases the amount of magic used in spells, she was then okay with the training, since less magic needed, meant more magic for spells.

As this was happening, they would then alternate with Vergil teaching the three of them martial arts like he said. Rias and Akeno received their training together, since they didn't have an issue when it came to being on the offensive, like Asia. However, instead of being an issue, it worked out better, since Asia would then be able to receive some more direct training and advice from Vergil.

Asia, while she may not like fighting and causing harm, was glad that Vergil understood that and took his time with her. While Asia enjoyed these training sessions, she also grew slightly confused, since there were times, where Vergil seemed very familiar for some reason. Asia didn't know why he seemed familiar, but she figured he would say something either if they knew each other, or when he was ready.

For Koneko's training, it was just like Vergil said, he began training her to increase her agility by launching his magic swords at her. He also slowed down their speed just enough so that she needs to put in effort to dodge, but they won't hurt her as long as she pays attention. Her set goal, is to be able to dodge them at half their original speed for an hour. After her evasion training, her and Vergil would train in martial arts with her method being he fights against her, and she learns the style during her evasions, blocks, counters, and attacks. While it wasn't the most normal method to learn a style, she had to admit that it was very effective for her, since she tended to learn through actions more than watching or reading. When it was also just the two of them, Vergil would act more like when he was a kid and smiled a bit more and was more relaxed with her. He even played a few games with her, or let her sit in his lap while he pet her head, this was something she dearly missed as he did it all the time when they were younger, until he left.

With Kiba, true to Vergil's observation, Kiba did not train in a sword style, despite being able to make any type of blade he wanted with his sacred gear, **Sword Birth.** Currently, Kiba was being taught a sword style that focused on quick movements and attacks, as well as, high reaction speed. It was basically a weaker version of his **Dark Slayer** style, but it seemed to fit Kiba perfectly since Vergil explained that the style requires the user to train out of their tunnel vision, so he could keep his ideals of a knight and still fight properly. At first, Kiba found the training to be difficult, since he had to have his weights increased a tremendous amount that pushed him passed his limits, but when taken off, he found himself to be faster, but gained a severe case of tunnel vision. Vergil would then tell Kiba that he has to train with immense weights before taking them off in order to acclimate to the new speed and prevent tunnel vision from happening and that he has to do this repeatedly in order to get rid of his tunnel vision at higher speeds.

Finally, there was Issei, who found out that Vergil wasn't joking when he said that he wasn't going to take it easy on him. Vergil did exactly as he said he would and amped up Issei's weights to fifty pounds each before increasing gravity on Issei by five. Issei felt like he was going to be crushed under the weight, at least that was until Rias asked Vergil to take it easier on him during training. Issei thought he was saved until Rias added that he could punish Issei after training however he wanted. Vergil thought about this and nodded, before he then turned to Issei and decreased the weights but left the gravity increased. Issei was asking why he didn't undo the gravity and Vergil told him that he would be able to train less but under an increased amount of gravity and he would be able to get stronger. Issei was still skeptical about the training, so Vergil had to explain it in ways that would get the pervert to accept the training.

With great reluctance, Vergil explained how if Issei trained and became stronger, he would be able to peep on women as much as he liked, and not get caught due to his increased speed. After hearing this, Issei was _greatly determined_ to proceed with the training, but he didn't see Vergil pull out a paper that had a seal on it with a mischievous smile on his face. Vergil only said that part to motivate the perv, he wasn't actually going to let Issei use that speed among the humans, but he would find great entertainment when he next saw the perv get beaten by the fabled, "Righteous feminine fury."

What?... Just because he was strict and rarely lenient didn't mean he didn't want to have some form of entertainment himself. Even if at the expense of the perverted **[Pawn].**

This training went on for a couple days and everyone could feel that they were indeed getting stronger. They were all grateful to Vergil for taking the time to train them, when they know that even though he was asked to do this by Sirzechs, he wouldn't have cared and could have just ignored Sirzechs. Currently, it was day eight of training, and they all had made great increases in their skills, but now it was time for some of them to tackle their issues.

Currently, Vergil was with Koneko and the two of them were sparring with Vergil being on the offensive and Koneko being on the defensive. Originally, Koneko had a hard time dodging and blocking Vergil's attacks, but now, she could feel her dodges became smoother, and her blocking more effective. She knew that she was doing well, but she also knew that he was still holding back a lot of strength and power, but she knew better than to think he was holding back without reason. After all, he made it very clear to all of them, that arrogance was one of the quickest ways to be defeated and either captured or killed.

The two of them continued to spar for a few more minutes before they finally stopped with Koneko panting heavily and Vergil didn't even look out of breath. They both then relaxed and sat in the shade of some trees with Koneko sitting in his lap with her leaning into his chest while he rubbed her head as she let her ears and tail out. She had missed him greatly and she felt incredibly comfortable around him, so she didn't mind, especially since, when he was petting her, it made her feel even better.

Koneko then thought of something, "Hey Naruto."

Naruto looked down at Koneko and answered, "Yes Koneko, is something wrong?"

Koneko shook her head and said, "Nothing's wrong, but I wanted to know, why do you seem to be two different people at times?"

Naruto stopped petting her head, much to her displeasure, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when you first came back, you were cold and stoic, and then when it's just the two of us, you're much warmer, calmer and nicer. So, I was just wondering what that was all about?" Koneko said, hoping to get an explanation.

"Well, I don't really remember why or how it happened. All I know, is that after I was saved by Sirzechs, I felt something was different but I couldn't place it. After a while, I realized that the different feeling I had, was that I seemed to be able to 'flip a switch' in a sense and this allowed me to train harder and become a better warrior." Naruto explained, but upon seeing Koneko's confused look, he continued, "Let me put it this way, after whatever happened to me, I became able to 'turn off' my emotions and thus, I become stoic and cold. That's the reason it seems like I am two different people at times, because my, 'Vergil,' persona is cold, while my regular self is warm and I'm trying to get to how I used to be, since I've kept my emotions off for the most part these past five years."

Koneko was wide-eyed at this information, since she didn't know that would be the reason for why he seems to be two people at times. But what really caused her shock, was that he had kept his emotions off for most of the time that he was gone. She then turned to face him, and gave him a hug, making Naruto stiffen up, before he awkwardly hugged her back. When Koneko felt him stiffen up at the hug, she immediately realized that he was in a lot worse condition than she thought.

'_Okay, this came out of nowhere.'_ Naruto thought as he rubbed Koneko's back, getting her to purr.

After a minute of the two of them hugging, Naruto separated, cleared his throat and said, "Well, now that the atmosphere is a little lighter, maybe now we can try and get you to work on using chakra again, what do you say?"

At this, Koneko paled, as she was still very afraid of losing control like her Nee-san, Kuroka. Naruto clearly felt her fears, as he pets her head, getting her to look up at him, and said, "Hey, calm down, alright. We're not gonna work on having you use senjutsu yet, just chakra, and I'll be right here with you, but you need to realize that if you don't begin accepting and training in your heritage again, it's going to hurt, not only yourself, but those around you as well. You see, while I was away, I found out, that if a nekomata were to not use their chakra or senjutsu, it stunts their physical growth."

Koneko looked at her own body at this, "That does seem to be an issue I don't like."

Naruto nodded but then he said, "But if it is a nekoshou, like you," This got Koneko's attention again, as she wanted to know what happens, "They suffer the physical growth stunt, but along with that, they lose the ability to have children."

This caused Koneko to go wide-eyed, as she didn't know that her choosing to not use senjutsu would cause her to lose her dream of having a family in the future. She had liked Naruto since they were kids, since he was the only one to get her to smile and she had hoped to one day have a family with him when they were older. Now however, she was beginning to have doubts on that dream, she was then broken from her thoughts when Naruto continued talking.

"Also, if they somehow do get pregnant, and they go through the full nine months, then they, along with the child die, since their body won't have the strength to handle the stress of pregnancy."

Koneko was staring down and held her hands against her lower abdomen, thinking about how her choices have damaged her dreams of the future. She then looked back up at Naruto with no small amount of fear in her eyes and asked, "W-why d-d-does this h-happen?"

Naruto shrugged his arms, before he held her close again and said, "From what I learned, senjutsu and chakra is supposed to always flow through your body and be used naturally, like breathing or eating. However, when a nekoshou stops using chakra and senjutsu, it acts the same as not eating anymore, and begins to weaken your body continually over time. You were still young and didn't have much time to get use chakra and senjutsu as much so you didn't feel the effects as badly, but you still stopped using them. As such, your body stopped growing and it shut down your ability to have kids because your body subconsciously knew, that if you were to have kids when your body is in the state it is, you and the child would have died."

Koneko was in shock at how much her decision affected her and her future, but before she could get deeper into her thought and sadness, Naruto continued talking, "Luckily, the solution to this problem, is just to begin using chakra and senjutsu again. Now, I know you have your fears of senjutsu due to your sister, but from what I learned, senjutsu doesn't actually cause a person to go mad with power. You stay in complete control of yourself when you have some mastery of senjutsu, but if you have no training or practice, you die due to not being able to handle the power. So, this now brings up the question, if your sister didn't die from senjutsu, then why did she kill her **[King]** before fleeing?"

This got Koneko to think, on how if what Naruto was saying was true, then that would mean that there was a reason why her sister did what she did. Koneko was also happy to hear that there was a way to fix her problem, but she was hesitant to begin using chakra again. She was still scared about using chakra, but she knew that Naruto would be there to help her, no matter what happens.

She began to calm down before she then looked to Naruto with a determined look and said, "Thank you for this information, and I've decided that the next time I see my sister, I'll give her a chance." This got Naruto to smile, before he smirked when Koneko then asked, "Now, when do we start?" With her own little smirk present on her face.

_**(Time Skip)**_

It was currently dinner and right now everyone was in the villa having dinner, though Naruto could be seen with his eyebrow twitching like crazy. The reason, the cheat day he gave them for today to have what they want, they decided on steak and potatoes, and while he had no issue with this, they went overboard and made far too much. However, he didn't say anything, since he said they could have what they wanted and they decided on steak and potatoes.

It started with all of them, sans Naruto and Shadow assisting in preparing some of the potatoes by using magic to peel them. He did find some intrigue in watching them all use magic to peel the potatoes as a form of magic control training. That is, until Issei went overboard and began to peel the potatoes like crazy, causing a mess, and peeling more potatoes than they needed. At first, they were all wondering what to do with the extra potatoes, until Naruto told them all to just use what they need, and he will also make something as a snack for the next day using the extras.

After that whole fiasco, everyone was at the table eating their food and relaxing while enjoying themselves. They all just enjoyed themselves and ate, while Koneko and Naruto continued to talk and enjoy each other's company, much to Rias and Akeno's jealousy. After everyone was done, they began talking about, Koneko said, "Hey, Naruto."

This confused the group on who she was referring to until they heard Vergil answer with a kind smile, "Yes, Koneko?"

"What is that you're reading?" Koneko asked, while leaning over slightly to see what he was reading, causing her small bust to rub against his arm. Rias and Akeno were even more jealous at this, but their curiosity won over as they along with the others wanted to know as well. Everyone then looked to see he was reading from a thin book that had a classic style cover with the most identifiable feature being a stylized "V" in the center. **(A.N. The journal V is constantly reading from in Devil May Cry 5)**

Naruto closed the book, before he said, "It's a custom-made bible that I had specially made to have this cover."

This greatly shocked everyone as they all knew that devils couldn't read the bible without suffering painful headaches, while Asia looked a little saddened. On top of that, there was still the fact that he could wield a weapon that uses holy light and not get injured. Rias and Akeno then abruptly stood up before exclaiming, "That's it!"

Everyone but Naruto, Shadow, and Koneko jumped in surprise, wondering what was wrong with them before the two of them before the two of them directed glares at Naruto. They both then said, "Wielding a weapon that uses Holy Light and not being injured!? Being able to read the bible!? We have so many questions, and you're going to give us answers!"

Naruto just sighed, and gently closed his book, before placing it on the table and directing his attention towards the two girls and said, "Alright, what is it that you want to know?"

Rias was the first one to ask a question, "First off, why did Koneko call you, 'Naruto,' just now? I thought your name was, 'Vergil?'"

Naruto nodded his head and said, "She called me, 'Naruto,' because my real name is Naruto Uzumaki. 'Vergil,' is the name I use when on business and the one I've used these past five years so that I couldn't be traced back to the Gremory family. Why I chose that name specifically is because Yamato told me, and it's what I asked Sirzechs to tell you, besides, Koneko was the only one to ask me if my name was 'Vergil' so I told her my real name."

Rias frowned as she nodded her head, before Kiba asked, "I just noticed this, but why do you seem nicer now than when you first came back?"

Naruto was about to answer but Koneko beat him to it, "The reason for that, is because he is able to 'turn off' his emotions and he becomes cold and stoic, which is when he is in his, 'Vergil,' persona. Right now, he is his regular, 'Naruto,' self, and he has his emotions on."

Naruto nodded his head, before adding, "Koneko is correct, and the reason I do this, is because when I am using my, 'Vergil,' persona, I become a cold warrior who will not hesitate to strike his target. This persona is very useful for training, stray devil extermination, and other missions."

Everyone nodded, before Asia then asked, "Umm, I-I wanted t-to know h-how it w-was p-possible for you to read the b-bible? S-Since as far as I-I k-know, devils c-can't read from the bible."

Naruto nodded his head, before he said, "Well, that is very true, but I am a special case, and I will reveal this eventually. Just know, that due to my circumstances, I don't suffer the weaknesses that regular devils suffer, like the bible, holy light, and holy water etc. This is also the reason why I am able to wield the weapon you all saw me use against Riser that uses holy light."

Everyone nodded in understanding, but still wished they knew why he didn't have these weaknesses. Next, Issei asked, "Hey, so from what I've heard, you've been gone for about five years now, right?"

Naruto nodded his head and said, "Yes, that is correct. I knew all of them, since I was seven, before I left at thirteen years old, and have been gone for these past five years, why?"

Issei then asked, "Well, I wanted to know what was so important that you've been gone for five years?"

The whole room grew silent, as everyone, mainly Akeno, Koneko, and Rias, wanted to know what he was doing for the past five years. They all looked towards Naruto where he then looked back at all of them before he sighed and then pulled out a thick, brown, leather bound journal that had pieces of paper sticking out here and there and placed it on the table. He then opened it and pulled out the picture he had of himself when he was younger and the red-haired, dark-skinned girl. Everyone was wondering who the two kids were, except Rias, Akeno and Koneko, since they already knew that the boy was Naruto when he was younger.

Naruto then pointed at the girl and said, "I have been looking for this girl for the past five years, as she was a friend of mine that I knew before I met Rias's brother. I wanted to come back to the human world to look for her, but I knew that I wouldn't stand a chance against stray devils, fallen angels, and other enemies who would want to cause me harm. So, I decided to train under the tutelage of Grayfia-sensei and Sirzechs-sensei until they deemed that I was at a suitable level of strength to defend myself before I left."

"After that, I went back to Italy, which is where I met her when my dad was on a business trip there, and began my search. During this time, I continued searching for her while continuing my training and helping all the different factions and pantheons with any problems they had. I had managed to finally narrow the possible locations she could be to, Kyoto, somewhere in Europe focusing around Italy, and America focusing around Florida, when I got a call from Sirzechs asking me for a favor. He then explained how his little Rias-tan," Cue Rias blushing in embarrassment, "Was meeting her ass of a fiancé and would most likely end up in a rating game and would need training. I agreed, under the conditions that he helps me in my search for my friend, and he make me a **[King]** however, I found out, that while Sirzechs can help me in my search, I will need to prove myself to become a **[King].**"

At this, Rias felt sad and began tearing up that one of her childhood friends needed to add conditions in order to help her. Naruto looked at Rias and saw the tears in her eyes and knew she probably was thinking he didn't care for her. He decided to nip this in the bud and said, "Rias, I hope you know that I didn't add those conditions as incentive to come help you." This got Rias to snap her head to him with wide-eyes, before he continued, "I added both of those conditions for a reason, the first one was so that I wouldn't have to be away from you guys anymore. Because now, with your brother helping me in my search, I don't have to spend all my time searching for her so now, I don't have to be away anymore, and if I am a **[King]** then I will have some more freedom to do as I please."

Rias thought about his reasoning, and realized Naruto was right, and that he wasn't actually being selfish, but was thinking about Koneko, Akeno, and herself. Rias then smiled and said, "Thank you for explaining that, Naruto. I was afraid that the only reason you came back and began training us was because you would get something out of it. I completely forgot that you wouldn't ask for anything unless there was a reason behind it."

Everyone smiled to see their **[King]** was happy again, then Akeno decided to ask a question, "Naruto, I wanted to know if you could also teach us aerial combat?"

Naruto thought about it for a second before he nodded his head and said, "Yeah, in fact, tomorrow, I'll give you guys a break from your workouts, so we can focus on aerial combat tomorrow. Then, if you still want to continue doing your workouts, you can do that as well."

This got everyone to smile and get excited before Koneko decided to ask to question, "Naruto," This got everyone to look at Koneko to see what she was going to say, "Why were you looking for this girl for so long?"

This question made everyone look towards Naruto, as they wanted to know the answer as well, especially Rias and Akeno, since they wanted to know what made this girl so special that it took away their childhood friend from them, who was also the one they both liked.

Naruto looked at Koneko, then he looked around to see he was the center of attention and knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this one. He took a deep breath and said, "I've been searching for her because she's my childhood friend, as well as the first one I fell in love with and so that we can fulfill our promise of getting married together."

This made Koneko, Rias and Akeno extremely jealous, realizing that this girl has a massive head start in the competition for Naruto's heart. However, despite the massive lead she has, they also know that she has been out of his life for most of his life. This gives them a chance to also claim a spot in his heart, and they don't care if they have to share, they would rather share than not be with him at all. With that, everyone finished their food before they then relaxed for a little bit, then headed to bed, ready to start the next part of their training.

The next morning, Rias and Akeno got up extra early to get ready before they began waking everyone up, while letting Naruto get his extra sleep before they woke him up. As the two were waking everyone up, they realized that Koneko wasn't in her room. This confused everyone, as they all began wondering where she could be, until Rias and Akeno had a thought that made them very jealous. They immediately rushed to Naruto's room, with Asia, Kiba, and Issei following behind until they reached Naruto's room. Once there, Rias and Akeno kicked the door open, to find Naruto was still asleep with Koneko, who was wearing a pair of light blue short shorts and a big, white t-shirt that she borrowed **(stole)** from Naruto the previous night, holding onto his side. What they all noticed, with Rias feeling especially jealous about, was that Koneko had her ears and tail out while her tail was slightly curled and her ears were twitching.

The reason for Rias's current jealousy is because of two reasons. The first reason is because Koneko was laying in the same bed as Naruto was, and Rias had wanted to do that but didn't want to push want to push her luck. The second reason is because she had been trying to get Koneko to show her neko features for years, but had been shot down every time, and then all of a sudden, a week of training with Naruto and she feels comfortable enough to reveal them.

They were about to move into the room, when Naruto began stirring awake, before he then sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then tilted his head to the sides and cracked his neck loudly, getting flinches from Asia and Issei, before he sighed in relief while rubbing his neck. He was currently wearing a pair of royal blue shorts with black flame designs on the bottom and a simple white t-shirt.

He then felt like he was being stared at, and turned to see everyone else was standing in his doorway, looking at him. He then felt something holding his side and looked down to see Koneko holding onto him and was still asleep. He lightly smiled and then began petting Koneko's head, getting Rias, Akeno and Issei to feel extremely jealous. Rias and Akeno because they wanted to have their heads pet by Naruto, while Issei was jealous at Naruto for being able to wake up in the same bed with a girl.

"Koneko, it's time to get up."

Koneko began to smile and purr, before she began to stir as well, signified by her ears twitching and tail swaying. She then stretched like an actual cat, with her tail extending out like a cats, before she sat up and yawned cutely while rubbing her eyes. She then looked around before seeing a smiling Naruto, before he pointed behind her, and she turned to see everyone else. As soon as she saw the rest of their group, she immediately hid her neko features again.

"What are you guys looking at?" Koneko asked, while looking at them with an expressionless face that would have had more of an effect, if it wasn't for the blush on her cheeks.

Rias was the first one to snap out of her stupor, when she then asked, "What are you doing in Naruto's room, Koneko?"

Koneko replied, "I was sleeping, what did it look like."

Rias blushed and began sputtering, getting Akeno to look at her in amusement before she said, "Ara, was buchou thinking naughty thoughts about little Koneko and Naruto?"

This got Rias to become completely crimson like her hair, before she began to glare at Akeno and shouted, "NO I WASN'T!"

Everyone began to laugh at the two, while Koneko had a little smirk before they all heard some soft chuckling and looked to see that it was Naruto who was laughing. The sight of his smiling face, and the sound of his laughter made the girls of the group blush, with Rias turning more crimson, which should have been impossible, at how handsome he looked and how he sounded when he was laughing.

After a minute, Naruto stopped laughing before he smiled kindly towards them and said, "Thank you for that. I haven't laughed like that in so long, I was actually beginning to think I didn't know how to laugh anymore."

Everyone smiled to see that he was happy and laughing, and they all decided that they liked it when he was smiling and was kind more than when he was cold and stoic. With that, Naruto got up and said, "Alright, I will now be going to prepare for today's lesson in aerial combat and I suggest you all wear some warm clothing because it'll be kinda cold when we start, since we'll be flying the entire time if you guys can."

With that, Naruto got up and went to shower before he got dressed while Issei, Kiba, and Asia left to get ready as well, leaving Akeno, Rias, and Koneko alone together. The three then looked at each other with Akeno and Rias staring at Koneko with jealous looks and Koneko looking back with a smug smirk.

Rias then asked, "What do you think you're doing, Koneko?"

"I have no idea what you mean, buchou." Koneko said innocently, but her eyes and smug smirk said otherwise.

Akeno then asked, "We mean, why were you in bed with Naruto-kun? You have your own room right next to Asia's."

Koneko then smugly said, "That may be true, but I was _so~ tired_ from training with Naruto-kun yesterday that I had, 'passed out,' but since he didn't know which was my room so he simply placed me in his bed and had planned on sleeping elsewhere. At least, until I seemingly clutched his arm in my, 'sleep.'"

This got the two to fume, as they realized that Koneko had faked passing out from exhaustion, as well as, using Naruto lack of knowledge on the rooms to get him to take her to his room and then played the, "arm clutch card," to get him to get him to stay. They were about to say something until Koneko then added, "Besides, with boob monsters like you two, and this childhood friend he's in love with, I have to play a little dirty in order to secure a spot in his heart. I don't care if I have to share with this girl, but I will get to be with Naruto-kun."

This shocked the **[King]** and **[Queen]** duo, at how much Koneko cared for Naruto that she would play tricks to get herself a place in his heart. However, after the two thought about it, they realized that Koneko was right and that she probably held the biggest disadvantage, unless Naruto was into loli-like women. This thought got the two to shiver in fear at that being a possibility, but then the second sentence registered in their heads, and they realized that while it wouldn't be completely ideal, it would always be better to be a part of Naruto's life and have a place in his heart than to have neither.

"You're right Koneko, it would be better to have a place in Naruto's heart and while it may not be ideal, it is better to share him and have him care for us as well than to not have him at all." Rias said, completely agreeing with Koneko, but then she added, "However, playing tricks like this is not the right way to go about it. Imagine if he found out that you had faked it and was hurt by this. You will have lost his trust and any chance to be with him."

Koneko suddenly gained a fearful expression at this, as she hadn't thought about what would happen if he learned that she had been playing tricks to get closer to him. She didn't want to think about what would happen if he suddenly stopped trusting and caring for her. Even thinking about that possibility brought tears to her eyes, as she didn't want to lose her chance to be with the one she likes just after he returned.

Koneko then gained a regretful look and said, "I'm sorry."

Koneko then began to cry as she didn't realize what could happen if she were to use tricks to gain his affection. She then felt two pairs of arms wrap around her and looked to see Rias and Akeno were holding her while smiling softly at her.

Akeno then said, "Shh, it's okay Koneko. We understand that between the three of us, you probably have the biggest disadvantage in terms of your body and you feel threatened by Rias and me. As well as this unknown childhood friend of Naruto-kun's that already has a leg up on us since she knew him as a kid. So, because of that, it would be better if we work together rather than against."

This got the other two to nod in agreement before they all left the room, with Rias and Akeno heading down to eat and Koneko was going to her room to change and get ready before heading down for breakfast.

Once everyone came down to prepare breakfast, they were surprised to see Naruto sitting at the table drinking some tea while the table was covered in breakfast food items. They saw eggs of three types, scrambled, fried, and over easy, a choice of pancakes or waffles, sausages, bacon, country-style hash browns, and beautifully cooked, golden-brown potatoes. They saw maple syrup for the pancakes and waffles, while there was also a bottle of whipped cream and chocolate syrup and a bowl of assorted fruits and berries around the pancakes and waffles for them to decorate their food. There were also three pots that had the labels, coffee, sweet tea, and hot chocolate.

Everyone was wondering how in the world he managed to do all of this and get ready before they came down, when they all saw him leave his room to get ready. They saw he had indeed gotten ready with a fresh change of clothes and a shower as well, if the few droplets of water in his spiked back hair were anything to go by. They all then sat down with Koneko to the right of Naruto and Rias to his left while Akeno sat directly across from Naruto. Once everyone was seated, they all began to politely fill their plates with the food of their choosing while they saw that Naruto only had a small meal of scrambled eggs, bacon, and the hash browns. Once everyone was half-way through with their meals, Naruto cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention before he began speaking.

"Now then, before we begin training for today, we should also begin talking about strategies for us for during the Rating Game." Naruto said, before he pulled out a thin binder that was full of papers.

Everyone was confused by that statement and Rias decided to bring it up, "Umm, Naruto-kun, what do you mean by 'us?' You won't be able to participate in the Rating Game with us since you aren't a part of my peerage."

Naruto then chuckled and said, "While it may be true that I am not a part of your peerage, I am actually what is known as a **[Free Knight]** and I am loosely tied to Sirzechs-sensei due to him being the one to reincarnate me. However, because I am so loosely tied to him, I have the unique ability to temporarily join another person's peerage as a **[Knight]** if I so choose. For example, if your cousin Sairaorg were to request me to take the place of one of his **[Knights]** due to them getting injured, I could. Also, say if someone has both **[Knights]**, they can choose one to replace with me and I can fight in the Rating Game, but I also have the ability to refuse to help someone if I think they don't deserve it. In a sense, think of me as the Underworld's first, **[Universal Knight].**"

At this, the entire group's jaws dropped as they now realized just how lucky they were. They had thought he would only be able to train them and talk about strategies involving only themselves, but to hear that he could also join in the Rating Game was an incredible stroke of luck. They all grew excited about the possibilities and the fact that they would really defeat Riser now.

"Now hold on," Naruto said, getting everyone to look at him, "Now before you go all, 'we can defeat Riser now,' I need to tell you that while it is possible for me to join you guys, it is only possible if I get teleported with you to the arena. If I'm not there, then I will be unable to join you guys. Now, I will do my best to be there, but if I am not there, that most likely means that something has come up and I can't make it, or something has prevented me from joining you guys. So, on the day of the match, do not assume that I am not there simply because I tricked or abandoned you, alright?"

After that, everyone calmed down, realizing that what he was saying was true. There could be many reasons why he may not be able to be there. Such as a sudden mission from Sirzechs, or something, but they knew what he was saying was true. With that, everyone was calm once again and looked towards Naruto, getting him to nod his head.

Naruto then said, "Anyways, this binder has many strategies that all depend on you guys and how far you get in your training, or if I am unable to join. So, we'll spend some time right now during breakfast to go over strategies and then we'll all head out for aerial training."

After that, everyone spent the morning eating the delicious breakfast and talking about all the strategies that Naruto had made for them. They were quite surprised at all the different scenarios he came up with and how they could react with and without him. After breakfast and strategies, they all went outside wearing long-sleeved shirts and sweatpants with Naruto being the only to wear sweatpants and a regular t-shirt.

"Alright," Naruto addressed and everyone stood straight and payed attention, "Now, today, we'll be focusing on your flying speed, maneuverability, and your ability to fight against an opponent in close combat while flying. So, everyone bring out your wings and then head up into the air until your all just above the tree line."

With that, everyone brought out their wings and began to fly up to above the trees around them, which was a good twenty maybe thirty feet in the air. Naruto watched as everyone was having an easy time getting up there, with only Issei and Asia having issues due to not really flying much and not practicing.

Naruto walked over to the two, gaining their attention and asked, "Want to know an easier way to start flying, you two?"

At this the two of them nodded with Asia blushing cutely while he was at it. Naruto then said, "Well, why not picture something you want or someone you want to meet at the level where everyone else is at and then try flying towards it?"

At this, Issei immediately took off with a shout of, "OPPAI!"

This got head shakes from the rest of the group, while Naruto sweat dropped and Shadow, who was lying in the shade of a tree, turned his tail into its flail form, but made it slightly bigger and added spikes. Asia then looked up and she saw an image of someone in a brown cloak extending their hand towards her, revealing their pale, cracked skin and royal blue sleeve. As soon as Asia imagined this, she began to fly up as well with a little difficulty, but nothing she couldn't handle and finally managed to reach everyone else.

Once everyone was at the requested height, they looked to where Naruto was and saw him looking at them before he nodded his head. He then rolled his shoulders and crouched down. They didn't know what to expect but they most certainly did not expect him to just suddenly vanish. They looked around until Koneko sensed something coming at them and looked up to see Naruto diving towards them at high-speeds.

Koneko shouted, "He's up there!"

This got everyone to look at him and when they got ready to move out of the way, he disappeared again in a burst of speed before he reappeared right in front of them and stayed there. This gave everyone a chance to see that he was indeed flying but what really caught their attention were his wings. Instead of the regular black leather wings coming out of his lower back, he had two pairs of light grey almost white, scaled, wings with the webbing being royal blue in color, and seemed to also be reflective as with each movement, they would see symbols and marks appear. He also had what looked to be sharp, praying mantis-like hooks on the bend of all four wings, with one pair of wings coming from his lower back and the other coming from his upper back in between his shoulder blades. **(A.N. Vergil's Devil Trigger wings from Devil May Cry 5)**

Everyone was in awe of his wings and this was also further proof that Naruto was indeed different from regular devils. They had never heard of a devil having such amazing looking wings or even having a different set of wings altogether. They kept looking at Naruto's wings until he cleared his throat, drawing their attention back to him.

"Now, today, like you know, will be focused on aerial combat or in layman's terms, fighting in the air." Naruto said, with the last part being directed right at Issei. Naruto then continued, "Now, we will focus on your guy's ability to fly, your speed, maneuverability and then finally combat. Now, Issei and Asia, you two are the ones who are the weakest in terms of flying, but that is only because you're new to being devils and have not had much need to fly." Naruto quickly explained when he saw Asia begin to drop her head in sadness. "So, I will be personally working with you two on your flight, while I assign exercises for everyone else." This got the rest of the peerage to pale, until Naruto raised his hand and said, "Now, don't be like that, the exercises will be fairly easy as one of them you may even have fun with."

Hearing they would have fun with an exercise gained their attention as they wanted to know what they would be doing. Naruto, seeing they were excited, smiled and said, "Now one of the exercises you'll do is just simple races against each other while you have your gravity increased so you'll be experiencing 3X Earth's gravity. You can set any distance you guys want and can make bets against each other before I make a race for you guys later, and whoever wins can then ask me for anything they want, and I will give it to you, so long as it's not something illegal or could possibly hurt the other factions or someone else." Hearing the prize for the final race got Rias, Akeno, and Koneko pumped, while Kiba was just excited about maybe getting a chance to study Naruto's sword, as it intrigued him. Naruto then continued, "Now, that will be for today, and we can do other minor exercises while doing your regular workouts, like lifting weights with your wings to make them stronger can make you faster thanks to your wings getting used to lifting some weight. All the exercises right now are easy ones and are just meant to help with your speed and wing strength, we'll work on maneuverability later in your guy's training before hopefully getting sometime to train in actual combat while flying." Everyone nodded their heads in understanding, before Naruto then said, "Now, you all go do your races, while I help these two."

With that, everyone except Issei, Asia and Naruto flew away to do their races, while the three stayed behind. Naruto then turned to the last two and said, "Now, Issei," Said boy payed attention instantly, "You need to get used to flying more and you seem to have a slightly better hang of it than Asia, so I want you to try flying as fast as you can through the forest, while dodging the trees to help yourself get used to flying, alright?" Issei nodded his head before he took off through the trees.

Naruto then turned to look at Asia, but then blinked when he saw her getting lower to the ground until she was on ground and then fell to her knees, heavily panting as she wasn't used to flying and even then, she also didn't have much in terms of stamina. She was still panting when she heard someone stop in front of her and looked up to see Naruto looking at her with concern before reached down with his right hand with his sword in his other hand and asked, "Are you alright?"

Asia gasped as when she saw this action, she had a flashback to before when she was still part of the church.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Asia was walking through Italy heading to a nearby orphanage to help heal some children who had gotten sick, when she tripped over a crack in the road and fell, scraping knee and arm in the process. She began to sit up when she flinched and looked to see that the skirt to her outfit had torn when she fell, revealing her scraped knee and her elbow had been scrapped too. She sighed as since she was the holder of the sacred gear, __**Twilight Healing,**__ she couldn't heal herself, or at least not yet as she hasn't had much training with it yet._

_She tried to get up only to flinch and fell back on her butt, due to the pain she felt in her knee and elbow. She looked around to try and see if someone could help her, but the street was currently empty as no one was up yet, since she had left very early in the morning to surprise the kids. She was about to try again when she heard some snickering coming from a nearby alley and looked to see a bunch of men coming out of the alleyway, leering at her with perverted looks._

"_Look what we have here boys, a little nun who can't get up." Said the apparent leader of the group._

_The group of men began to snicker and chuckle pervertedly, while another guy said, "Don't worry sweetheart, we'll take 'good' care of you." This got perverted laughs from the guys before they began to advance on Asia as she began tearing up in fear of what would happen._

_Asia began to back away from the group and was saying, "P-Please, d-don't do this!"_

_The group of men ignored her and continued to advance towards her, while some began to lick their lips. Asia was extremely scared at the moment and then closed her eyes while covering her head, hoping it was just a bad dream. However, Asia suddenly heard one of the guys say, "Who the hell are you?!" Before she then heard screaming and shouts of pain, as well as the sound of metal going through the air._

_After a minute, everything went silent except for some heavy breathing and Asia looked up to see someone in a tattered, brown cloak standing with a sheathed sword in his hand, while the other men were all unconscious around him on the floor. She looked at her savior, before he then used his sword as a crutch and began to wetly cough, revealing to Asia that he was sick. She was about to call out to him, when he turned towards her and she could only see the lower half of his face, but she could see that his pale skin was covered in cracks as he appeared to be breaking down, as seen by the dust falling from the cracks. He then slowly walked/limped over to her, before he was standing before her and slowly reached his shaking, crack-covered hand out to her with his sword in his other hand and asked in a weak and raspy voice, "Are you alright?"_

_Asia nodded her head, before she reached out and took his hand and stood up as he helped her up before they moved over to a bench. Asia slowly sat down due to her knee, before her savior then moved in front of her, and slowly got on one knee before he brought out a clean, blue cloth, bandages, and a flask that had a design of a sword with a ring and wings, that, from the sound of it, held some type of liquid. _**(A.N. The Nephalem symbol from DMC: Devil May Cry)**

"_This may sting a little as I need to clean your scrapes before I can bandage them. Is that alright with you?" He asked with his raspy voice, while picking up the cloth and the flask which he opened._

_Asia, still a little shaken up from what almost happened, asked, "W-What i-is it?"_

_The man then replied, "It is a combination of medicine, holy water, and hydrogen peroxide, which is used by doctors and clinics to disinfect wounds, cuts, and scrapes. The medicine mixed in helps to make it not hurt so much when it is applied, and so I don't have to use as much."_

_Asia calmed down and nodded her head, showing she was alright with him cleaning her wounds, before she moved the torn part of her nun's habit out of the way of her knee and arm. He poured a small amount of the liquid onto the cloth, before he began lightly tapping her scrapes and she winced expecting the little sting he told her about, but was surprised when she didn't feel it. She watched as he delicately tapped her scraped knee, before putting down the now bloodied cloth and he began to wrap her knee with the bandages. She looked to see that the cloth was actually a handkerchief and she saw that the corner had the same symbol as the flask and was made from white string. That meant that it was his personal handkerchief he was using, and she felt touched that he didn't mind using his own personal effects for her health. She watched as he finished with her knee before moving to her elbow and began cleaning it, before also wrapping it in bandages._

_He put the flask away before handing her the bandages and said, "Here you go, so you can change the bandages later, as they will need to be changed."_

_She nodded her head, before watching as he tried to stand only to fall to his knees and hands coughing horribly, and she quickly moved to his side with a worried look and asked, "Are you alright?!"_

_He then answered, "No, my body is breaking down. I need to find the owner of __**Twilight Healing;**__ they will be able to help me."_

_Asia was shocked as she thought the person originally helped because he knew she had __**Twilight Healing,**__ but it turns out, that he helped her because he honestly wanted to, even when he could have used the time helping her to continue his search, he didn't._

_She then said, "I am actually the one with __**Twilight Healing.**__"_

_At this, her savior quickly looked at her and said, "You're the holder of __**Twilight Healing,**__ truly?!"_

_She flinched a bit at the desperation in his voice, but she nodded her head and said, "Yes," she then cupped her hands a bit and summoned a green glow and said, "I am the holder of __**Twilight Healing.**__"_

"_This is perfe-urgh!" He began before he coughed up a glob of blood. He was then panting before he muttered, "I don't have much time." Though Asia heard him, and he slightly turned to her and said, "Alright, sister, I need you to listen. Right now, my body is breaking down due to my power being imbalanced."_

_Asia asked, "Why? What happened to cause this imbalance?"_

_He then coughed and said, "Recently, I awakened my own sacred gear, but the power it held caused my own to shift, causing the imbalance. Now, because of this imbalance, my power is clashing with itself, causing my body to continuously weaken and break down until I die." Asia looked incredibly shocked and fearful of having her savior die. However, she was broken from her thoughts when the man continued speaking, "However, you can help me by settling my power."_

_Asia was shocked before she said, "How can I help? I don't have much training in using my sacred gear. I can't even heal myself when I get hurt."_

"_It's okay, I just need you to listen to me, alright?" He asked, getting Asia to think about it for a second before she nodded and gained a look of determination. "Alright, now I need you to activate your sacred gear, but try and focus on the soothing aspect of it."_

_Asia nodded her head before she closed her eyes, and activated her sacred gear, getting green orb of energy in her hands, before it slowly turned light blue. She felt the difference in her hands and opened her eyes to see it was now light blue._

"_Alright, now I need you to use that on me the same way you would normally heal someone, but instead of a continuous stream, try and use it in slow waves, like water. This will soothe my body and settle my powers down, and then I'll do the rest while you do that." He said, getting her to nod, before she focused on using the energy on him, which slowly enveloped his body._

_As she kept an eye on him, she slowly saw the energy become a mix of royal blue and red with the royal blue seeming to be more present than the red, until eventually the amount of red increased and matched the blue. As soon as that happened, she saw that the man's skin began to heal with the cracks disappearing until all the cracks she could see were gone. Once the cracks were gone, she gasped when, from underneath the hood, she saw a pair of glowing blue eyes, before they settled down and he smiled before clenching his fist._

_He then turned towards her and said, "Thank you for helping me sister. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have survived another week." He then gave her a smile while nodding his head, before he then stood up and offered her his hand, which she took and stood up while also giving him a smile. "Now then, if you would be so kind as to tell me the name of the beautiful young woman who saved my life."_

_Asia blushed as she was never usually called beautiful or complimented in general. She then said, "My name is Asia, Asia Argento. Would you mind telling me your name as well?"_

_The man nodded his head and then kneeled down and gently took her hand and gently kissed the back of her hand, causing her to blush more before he said, "I have a name, but I currently cannot tell you, as you would be put in danger if you knew my name. So for now, you may call me V."_

_**(Flashback end)**_

After that, V stayed with her keeping her company and protecting her, as well as, some of the other nuns and innocent people. She and V grew closer to each other and she could without a doubt say that he was her very first friend, and she had hopes of hopefully becoming more with the man, as well as hoping to find out what he looked like. However, one day he had disappeared from her life and left her a note saying that they would meet again in the future and to not worry about him.

As time passed, she always hoped to see him again in her times of need, like when she was excommunicated from the church, but he never returned. After all this time, she had thought he abandoned her and had almost stopped believing that he would come back. But now, she is beginning to have hope again when she sees the similarities between V and Naruto. This is also causing her confusion because she had recently started to have feelings for Issei and all of a sudden, there's a chance that her very first friend and love interest is back.

Before she could go further into her thought, she felt a hand on her shoulder gently shaking her. She looked and saw that it was Naruto kneeling in front of her while looking at her with concern.

Asia shook her head and asked, "What? What did you say?"

Naruto then replied, "I asked if you were alright? You came down and then when I asked the first time, you seemed to have just zoned out on me. I didn't want to leave you alone, so I stayed here and waited until you snapped out of it."

Asia cutely blushed before saying, "I'm fine, thank you for worrying about me. Just thinking about something from my past."

Naruto nodded his head, before he stood up and held out his hand for her and said, "Well, if you're really alright, then let's get you used to flying now."

With that Asia smiled and nodded her head before taking his hand and standing up. Once she was up, Naruto brought out his wings and begin to slowly go up into the air. Asia then brought her's out as well and began to follow him before she had one last thought.

'_Naruto-san, are you really my friend V? And if so, then why have you been gone for so long and only come back now? And what am I going to do about my feelings for Issei if it is you?'_

**Hello everyone!**

**Now, first things first, I want to say that if you read my note from the previous chapter stating how I wasn't going to make as big a harem as I did in my other stories, please ignore that. I had originally wanted only like 10-15 girls to be in the harem, and then I ended up with more, so yeah, just ignore that note.**

**Also, I have added Clementine from Overlord, Seekvaira Agares, Konan from Naruto, Viser, Revy from Black Lagoon, Balalaika from Black Lagoon, and Janet Bhai from Black Lagoon to the harem and that will be it for the harem.**

**Next, I will be putting up a poll on my profile asking about whether I should give Naruto in my Fox's Sin of Greed story a summoning contract. I have some choices available on the poll, but if you have a recommendation of your own, then be sure to P.M. me.**

**Alright, I think that's it, and also, I have now made a schedule on how I will be updating my stories after this chapter on my profile. The order will go like this:**

**1) Naruto-The God above Gods**

**2) The Tale of the Fox's Sin of Greed**

**3) Gremory's Nephalem**

**That will be the current order, and then I will add other stories when I start them.**

**I believe that's it, so I will see you guys next time. Don't forget to like, follow and review!**

**I'm outta here! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

**Welcome back!**

**Sorry for being gone for so long, been very busy with school and work and due to my hours, I only get a certain amount of hours during the week to work on my stories. So again, I apologize for all the times I said I would update sooner, but it doesn't look to be the case. So, due to this, my schedule will shorten, so expect my chapters to get slower updates, or faster depending on how much I can get done on certain days.**

**Anyways, the results for the poll on whether I should add women from the Naruto world to "Highschool of the Devil" are in and I will be adding some of them. I'm not sure who yet, so if you guys have some suggestions, make sure to either P.M. your suggestions to me, or send a review for "Highschool of the Devil" so that I can see it.**

**Next, I want to thank everyone for the great reviews as it means a lot to me to see so many people enjoy my stories.**

**Finally, the poll concerning what I should do with Irina, Asia, and Issei is finished and the results are in. So, I will be killing off Issei at some point and adding Asia, Irina, and the three fallen girls to Naruto's harem.**

**Now, I don't believe I have anything else to say, but if I think of anything or anything changes, they will be said at the end of this chapter.**

**Now let's get on with the story.**

_**Beta Reader: Bratja Rasa**_

"I swear I gave you anything and everything." Normal speech

'_Every little piece of me.' Normal thoughts_

"**But all you did was look away." Powerful being/Sacred Gear speech**

"_When I said, 'I've had enough I'm moving on.'" Past speech_

'_**You said your love was never lost.' Powerful being/Sacred Gear thoughts**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD, the Devil May Cry series, or any other series that I show except for products I've bought.

* * *

**Chapter 3** **Rating Game!**

* * *

_**~Last Time~**_

_Before she could go further into her thought, she felt a hand on her shoulder gently shaking her. She looked and saw that it was Naruto kneeling in front of her while looking at her with concern._

_Asia shook her head and asked, "What? What did you say?"_

_Naruto then replied, "I asked if you were alright? You came down and then when I asked the first time, you seemed to have just zoned out on me. I didn't want to leave you alone, so I stayed here and waited until you snapped out of it."_

_Asia cutely blushed before saying, "I'm fine, thank you for worrying about me. Just thinking about something from my past."_

_Naruto nodded his head before he stood up and held out his hand for her and said, "Well, if you're really alright, then let's start getting you flying with your wings."_

_With that Asia smiled and nodded her head before taking his hand and standing up. Once she was up, Naruto brought out his wings and begin to slowly go up into the air. Asia then brought her's out as well and began to follow him before she had one last thought._

'_Naruto-san, are you really my friend V? And if so, then why have you been gone for so long and only come back now? And what am I going to do about my feelings for Issei if it is you?'_

* * *

_**~Present, Three Days before the Rating Game~**_

It was currently midnight and Naruto calmly stood in the middle of one of the newly-made training grounds that was around the Gremory Villa with his eyes closed and just enjoyed the fresh air of the forest. He had Yamato in his hand with it still in its sheath and was in his usual outfit, just waiting.

**RUSTLE! RUSTLE!**

Naruto seemed to twitch at the sound of some branches in a tree rustling, but he just stayed in his position without moving. Meanwhile, in the tree, we can see two people crouched in the tree with nervous expressions. The reason for the nervousness? Well, you see, after the first few days to get everyone accustomed to the weights and how they work using some simple exercises, Naruto amped up the training for most of the group. A lot. He hadn't been kidding when he said he would do his hardest to prepare them, and he made sure to place most of them under EXTREME conditions. They would have to stand in the sun while holding gravity-increased boulders above their bodies to build up strength and stamina. They had to swim against the current in the nearby river when Naruto would bring out his wings and flapped them to make the river current stronger and crazier to build up lung capacity and the muscles throughout the entire body. When they all asked why he made them go through all this, he explained that while the exercises were very unorthodox, and potentially hazardous, which they deadpanned at him for, the exercises also were the quickest ways to increase their strength without any chance of mortality.

It was also for if the occasion arises that requires them to hold a boulder over their bodies or to swim against a current. Though he did take it easier on Asia and had her doing different, easier exercises since she was mainly going to be a support role, in the beginning. However, he was going to change that and help her become the game-changer in the future.

When they asked what else he could have done, he nonchalantly explained that he could have made them climb up Mount Everest instead to increase their strength, or made them run while hungry animals chased after them to increase their stamina. The group blanched when he talked about those two methods as he then said, how those were only two of the many harder exercises he could have chosen that would have guaranteed bigger results seeing as nothing was more motivating than the risk of dying. The group promptly shut up after that.

Afterward, when they were done with training or if they sustained an injury, Naruto would have Asia use her Sacred Gear to heal everyone to help them recover quicker. This also served the dual purpose of increasing the length of time Asia could use her Sacred Gear as well as help her learn to better control her magic by sometimes healing all of them at once. In addition to that, Naruto also spent time getting reacquainted with Koneko, Rias, and Akeno as he had essentially disappeared from their lives for five years. He also spent time with Asia after she had gained the courage to confront him about whether he was her friend V or not.

That was an interesting experience, to say the least.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_Naruto was currently watching as Koneko, Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Issei all stood in the middle of the training ground he had made while they were holding themselves in the push-up position with boulders that were carved into a shark, a cat, a bear, a horse, and a koala. _

_When the five saw the statues, they question why they were there. Naruto merely answered it was a hobby and to keep his sword-skills sharp by carving the statues with such detail._

_Now originally, this might have been easier if it hadn't been for the shining black seals currently causing all the boulders to weigh 300 lbs each. Now, normally, this would have crushed them, but Naruto was allowing them to use just enough magic to physically enhance themselves only to prevent being crushed. Though it probably didn't matter since he's had them do this for almost three hours now._

"_N-Naruto?"_

_When he heard this, Naruto turned to see a nervous-looking Asia standing behind him wearing a tight, white sports bra that nicely hugged her C-cup breasts and a pair a forest green shorts that went to her mid-thighs, showing off her nice, long, and smooth legs and hugged her ass nicely and a pair of white and black trainers. Her hair was currently in a braid to keep it from becoming an issue when working out as Naruto currently had her running laps and increased the weights she was using a little more to make it more challenging for her._

"_Yes? Is there something you need Asia?" asked Naruto, as he hoped everything was alright._

_Asia nodded and said, "Y-Yes, I just w-wanted to talk to you a-about something." Asia then subtly looked towards the others and said, "In private, if that is okay with you?"_

_Naruto noticed the look and nodded his head, while saying, "I understand, let me just deal with them very quickly and then I'll come to talk with you." Naruto then turned to the five to see the ground under their chin's beginning to form little puddles of sweat and said, "Alright everyone, you're done for the day."_

_As soon as he said that, with a wave of his hand, the seals stopped shining black and turned white, showing they were now decreasing the weight so that the group could flop to the ground without worry of being crushed. With that, Naruto looked back at Asia and motioned for her to lead the way, getting her to nod before the two walked off._

_After the two were sure the others wouldn't hear them, Naruto asked, "Alright Asia, what was it that you wished to talk about?"_

_Asia had her back turned to him as she began saying, "About two years ago, in Italy, I was walking to an orphanage to help some of the children and to cheer them up. But I tripped and hurt myself on my elbow and knee. They weren't too severe, but they had prevented me from moving successfully due to the pain. It was early in the morning, so no one was awake and walking around to help me. However, some men walked out of a nearby alley and looked at me with lecherous eyes, and I knew what they were planning as they walked closer to me. "As Asia talked, Naruto looked slightly angry as also identified by him tightening his grip around Yamato and clenching his free hand until the knuckles were white on both hands. Asia didn't notice this as she kept talking while also pulling something out, "I had closed my eyes wishing that someone would be there to help me and that it wasn't real, and then someone did help me. They were covered in a tattered cloak so I couldn't see them, but I saw their glowing blue eyes and had introduced themselves to me as V after I helped heal them. After that, V and I began to spend time together and got closer to each other. But then one day, he vanished and had disappeared and I hadn't seen him since. He left a note saying not to worry about him and that he would see me again in the future, and so I waited for him, but he never showed up. I waited for him, hoping, praying that he would come back. I wished that he would come back when I was excommunicated from the church, but he never showed up."_

_As Asia had said all this Naruto had a look of sadness and guilt, but before he could do anything, Asia turned back to him, to reveal that she was holding something and was crying. He looked and noticed it was a royal blue handkerchief, and when he looked at the corner, he saw a familiar symbol. Asia then said, "Before he disappeared, I had taken this because I wanted to return it and to also ask if maybe he wanted to become a couple, but I never got the chance. So all these years, I've kept his handkerchief, used it, washed it, and kept it clean for the day that I ever met him again, I could give this back to him and tell him something." Asia then looked at Naruto with a determined look, that would have been impressive if the tears and slight blush on her face didn't make her look so cute. She then asked, "So, my question is, are you my friend V, Naruto? And if so, where have you been all this time?"_

_Naruto sighed while he scratched the back of his head before he looked towards Asia and began to move towards her, with her not moving an inch. He then gently grasped her hands holding the handkerchief, taking it from her and said, "I never meant to leave you alone for so long, but unfortunately I was unable to come back as some enemies I made had found me and I didn't want them learning about you. So, I decided to leave to protect you." Naruto looked Asia in the eyes as he had been looking at the handkerchief the entire time, before he then said, "I never meant to hurt you, and for that I am sorry. Can you forgive me?"_

_Asia looked stunned as she had her eyes wide open and her hands covering her mouth before she began to cry some more. The only difference being these were tears of joy as he had confirmed that he was indeed V. Asia then launched herself at him and began to hug him while she laughed and cried as she said, "I knew it," over and over. Asia then backed away as she wiped her tears, before saying, "Well, let's reintroduce ourselves." Asia then lightly cleared her throat before saying with a smile, "Hi, my name is Asia Argento, I'm a former nun and am now a devil in the peerage of Rias Gremory."_

_Naruto smiled before saying, "It's nice to meet you, Asia. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a [Free Knight] with a loose tie to Sirzechs-sensei's peerage and have recently returned after five years of traveling around the world."_

_The two were happy that they could reignite their friendship from the past while Asia thought that she would finally get the chance to tell him her feelings… at some point at least._

_However, unknown to the two, someone had been listening in on their conversation and unknown to everyone, this will cause problems in the future._

* * *

_**~Flashback over~**_

After that conversation, Naruto had also been reconnecting with Asia, finding out about what has happened in her life since he had to leave. He was glad that she had made new friends with Rias and the others and that they had helped her integrate into the school. He was sad that she was excommunicated from the church and he wasn't there for her. Though, he was also suspicious of the devil who had sought her out to be healed. Especially since no devil goes to a church willingly, even if they were injured and the church had a healer.

Naruto had decided that he would look into that interaction, as no devil did anything unless they had something to gain from it.

Naruto had spent the past several days training the group to the best of his ability and he could honestly say that he was proud of them. The only one he seemed to be concerned about was Issei, as the boy had been acting strangely as of late. However, Naruto didn't know him that well, so he simply took it as this being the way the boy naturally acts.

Anyways, Naruto just continued to stand in the middle of the training grounds waiting with his eyes closed. He then heard more rustling and slowly moved his hand towards Yamato's grip, and once he gripped it, several people jumped out of the bushes and trees and made a beeline straight for him. Naruto immediately began dodging all of the attempts to hit him, before he swung a sheathed Yamato around causing a gust of wind to blow the attackers back. When the wind settled, one of the attackers went on the offensive again with a sword.

Naruto responded by blocking each strike with Yamato, which he still didn't draw from its sheath. Naruto then sensed something coming up behind him and swiftly jumped, flipping over the attacker who was aiming for a sneak attack. This caused them to hit the opponent with the sword, sending both flying, one from the failed attack, and the other from the momentum of their attack. Before the two could move, Naruto appeared and knocked the two on the head with his sheathed sword, knocking them out. Naruto then quickly had to dodge as several lightning strikes were launched where he was standing.

Naruto looked up just in time for a flash of bigger lightning to strike, causing a cloud of smoke and dust to cover the area. The attacker was trying to look through the dust cloud to see if they managed to land the attack. However, before they could react, Naruto came flying out of the smoke, heading straight towards the figure, and before they could react, Naruto slammed the still sheathed Yamato into their stomach, sending them crashing to the floor, inadvertently clearing the dust from before.

Naruto was about to push the offensive, when he suddenly sliced an arrow made of red and black energy, causing it to explode behind him. Naruto noticed more arrows coming towards him, getting him to fly through the air as he began to dodge them, but he then noticed that they began to follow him, surprising him a bit. Naruto began to pick up speed in an attempt to lose or dodge the arrows, but the arrows simply sped up as well. Naruto flew through the air, making twists and sharp-turns, dodging the arrows and causing some of them to collide with each other. Naruto then noticed another arrow get launched and began flying straight for where it originated from, getting the rest of the arrows to follow.

Naruto kept flying before he ducked down into the trees, making him have to dodge the trees along with the arrows. As he kept flying the arrows would collide with the trees, either causing explosions or simply erasing whatever they came into contact with.

The opponent who sent the arrows noticed Naruto was closing in on them, so they began charging up for a counter-attack. They held their hand out, palm facing the sky, as red and black energy seemed to form a spear above their hand. The spear was long and shiny, as it seemed to also emit a slight black miasma. Though, the most notable thing was that the spear seemed to be completely solid and was entirely red as there also seemed to be an ominous feeling coming from the miasma as well as the spear itself. **(A.N. Just look up 'fgo Gae Bolg,' that is the design I am going for, but it is not the actual Gae Bolg. Just designed off it.)**

Once Naruto was within a hundred meters and still heading straight for them, they launched their attack with a shout of, "**HAKAI NO YARI! (A.N. #1)" **The spear was incredibly fast, even faster than the arrows which were no longer chasing Naruto as they had all hit trees, causing them to all disappear or blow up. After Naruto had finished with all the arrows, he was flying at high-speed towards his target, but at the last second, he noticed a spear was heading towards him, causing his eyes to widen before he slashed at the attack using the now unsheathed Yamato. This caused an explosion which created a massive dust cloud, blinding the attacker as they searched for Naruto, before feeling something sharp and metallic on their neck.

The smoke and dust cleared before revealing Naruto holding Yamato against the opponent's neck as he said, "I win, Rias."

That's right, the people who had been attacking Naruto were, in fact, Rias and her peerage, though the two currently missing members were Issei and Asia. Though that was for different reasons.

Rias sighed as she felt Naruto remove his sword from her neck. She didn't sigh in relief as she knew Naruto would never hurt her like that, but more in disappointment that she couldn't beat Naruto. She turned to notice Akeno walking over while carrying Kiba and Koneko, all of them covered in scratches, and one or two scrapes or bumps (especially in Kiba and Koneko's case), but nothing too serious.

Once the three of them were in the new clearing that was created, Naruto turned and waved his hand, before, the previously empty clearing shimmered, revealing a medium-sized blue barrier was in place and inside was Asia, with several little animals around her and relaxing while she lay around and relaxed as well. Rias and Akeno could see all of the animals were native to the forest, there was even Shadow who was sitting calmly next to Asia.

Once the barrier came down, Asia closed her eyes and began to focus on Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko as she brought out Twilight Healing, though there were very notable changes to it compared to before. When training had first started, everyone knew that Asia's Twilight Healing looked like a pair of rings, though now it seemed to have changed or evolved. Now, instead of two rings, with one on each hand, Asia sported what looked to be two metal, fingerless gloves instead with the same design and look as her Twilight Healing which also didn't look uncomfortable or stiff as Asia was able to move her hands normally. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko were suddenly covered in a layer of green light.

Rias, Naruto, and Akeno watched as all the scratches and scrapes healed and disappeared before Kiba and Koneko began groaning as they slowly woke up from being unconscious. Asia then stopped as she opened her eyes, getting the light to disappear from around Akeno and the now groaning Kiba and Koneko before she stood up and walked over to the others with Shadow following and the animals dispersing.

Koneko and Kiba groaned for about another minute before the two of them looked at Naruto before saying at the same time, "Did you really have to knock us on the head with a sheathed Yamato?"

Naruto simply chuckled and said, "Yes, as knowing Koneko, she would attempt to fake being unconscious, before attempting a surprise attack. As for you, I simply just felt like doing that so that I wouldn't have to deal with some of those annoying swords you figured out how to make."

At this, everyone began laughing as Kiba and Koneko grumbled since they were defeated so easily, before Rias stopped and turned towards Asia as she said, "By the way, I wanted to know, what are those gloves? They look similar to Twilight Healing but are gloves instead of rings."

Asia giggled as everyone, minus Naruto, looked at her curiously before she walked over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his right arm as she said, "Well, these are the Twilight Healing but they evolved recently when I was training with Naruto. We're not sure why it happened, but it just happened so suddenly when he was teaching me the fighting style he suggested for me. In fact, we've been meaning to see what other abilities it gives me, but we haven't had the time." Asia finished while looking slightly cress-fallen since, due to the small time frame, they couldn't see what she could do.

Asia's expression, however, went from sad to surprise when Naruto patted her head after removing his arm from hers as he smiled and said, "Don't feel bad Asia, this little outing wasn't meant to increase your strength by an incredible amount. This was only meant to increase what skills that all of you already had, and improve on them to give you guys more of a fighting chance. The fact your Sacred Gear evolved was a surprise, but it was a very welcome surprise." Asia smiled and nodded as she had to agree with Naruto on that, while the others were happy for Asia.

Rias, however, was more along the lines of ecstatic, as she cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention as she said, "I know, according to my brother, that sometimes Sacred Gears gain other abilities or their current abilities evolve as well when they undergo an evolution such as this. So I was wondering, what abilities did you gain, Asia?"

Asia giggled as she replied, "Well, I can still heal people, though now I can heal people faster, and for longer periods. I can heal multiple people as well including from a distance, though it becomes more effective the closer I am to who I'm healing." Asia then brought up her hands before showing a baby-blue light instead of the regular green light as she said, "I am now also able to heal myself and I've also gained an ability that uses only the soothing aspect of my Sacred Gear."

At that, the other three were confused on how that would be effective, as Kiba asked, "That is quite impressive Asia-san, but how would a soothing effect be useful?"

Asia gained a slightly mischievous glint in her eye, that went completely over Kiba's head due to him believing Asia was harmless because of her cuteness. Rias, Akeno and Koneko however, caught it and were slightly on edge due to their past with Naruto and his pranks when he was younger. Asia then turned to Naruto with a cute, questioning look that got Naruto to chuckle before he nodded his head while smiling. Asia, in turn, smiled, before she walked over to Kiba, and touched his thigh with her glowing blue hand. Immediately after Asia touched Kiba's leg, Kiba crumpled to the floor, much to the shock of himself and the others, minus Naruto.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Kiba shouted, very much freaking out since he couldn't feel his leg, and it was something that scared him.

Asia giggled as she replied, "Hehe, well, basically, what I did was relaxed your leg to the point that it feels numb, causing you to be unable to use it. The length of time the numbness stays is dependent on the person's own healing ability or if I simply touch them again," Asia touched Kiba's thigh again, letting Kiba feel his leg again and allowing him to stand up, "then the numbness cancels and mobility is given back." **(A.N. #2)**

The group was shocked at such an ability, as to be able to take away someone's ability to use a limb was such an incredible ability. The fact that Asia can willingly use it since it doesn't cause pain was just a bonus since she wouldn't be afraid about defending herself now.

"That's amazing, Asia! I'm so proud of you!" said Rias, as she was proud that her healer would now be able to defend herself even more. Especially since now, Asia could incapacitate opponents and enemies without actually hurting them.

"Indeed, now little Asia won't have to worry about hurting someone to defend herself," said Akeno, as she was also very proud of Asia.

Asia blushed as she wasn't used to being complimented in such a way, but she still smiled as she was happy to be acknowledged like this. When she was with the church, she was thanked and complimented back then as well, but they thanked her for her Sacred Gear, not actually for anything she did. Don't get her wrong, she loved helping and healing people, but it became tiresome when people only thanked or complimented you for something you owned.

"Anyways," began Naruto, gaining their attention, "That about wraps up this little training trip, and I am proud to say that all of you have impro-" **CRASH!**

Naruto was unable to finish as there was a loud crash, getting the group to look and see the missing member of their group was currently on the ground panting as he had a gauntlet on his left arm. The gauntlet was a blood-red color and seemed to almost resemble scales. There was a large green jewel implanted where the top of the hand is, as well as two golden spikes jutting out from the sides. This was the Sacred Gear known as, the Boosted Gear. It earned its name due to its ability to double the power of the user every ten seconds. However, the number of times the user can boost and the duration are all dependent on the user's stamina.

However, the thing to notice was that he was currently sweating and panting like crazy.

The reason?

He was currently carrying four tree trunks with two in each arm as training. The point was to increase his physical strength by carrying the tree trunks while increasing his stamina and endurance by using his Sacred Gear to increase his strength and concentration because he needed to focus on keeping his strength enhances or face getting crushed. The crash just now was him dropping the tree trunks to the ground as Asia walked over and used her Sacred Gear to heal his pain enough so that it wasn't unbearable, but more uncomfortable.

Issei looked to her and said, "Thank you, Asia-chan, but why didn't you heal me completely?"

"Because Naruto-kun told me that by allowing your muscles to heal naturally, it lets them get stronger quicker rather than healing them with my Sacred Gear," replied Asia. **(A.N. #3)**

Naruto nodded his head and patted Asia's head as he said, "It's true, any time magic is used to heal injuries, it does make your body stronger, but nothing beats how strong your body becomes when healing naturally. I even told her not to heal the others entirely for that exact reason."

Issei looked at Naruto with a mostly indescribable look, but one thing that could be seen was pure jealousy. He hated how Naruto was so much stronger than him and how he had the attention of all the girls. Even Asia seemed to favor Naruto over himself and she had just met him!

Of course, Issei and the rest don't know about Naruto and Asia's history together. Then again, they never did ask if the two had a history since, to all of them, they had only just met during the meeting with Riser.

Naruto then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and said, "Now then, training is done and I want all of you to pack up to go home and get some rest and discuss plans for the last two days before the match. After all, there's no point in doing all this work if you don't rest as well."

The group smiled and with that, everyone went to pack up before getting some sleep and heading home in the morning. As the group walked, Koneko realized that Naruto was still standing in the same spot and turned back before asking, "Naruto? Are you coming?"

This got everyone else to stop as well and turn back before Naruto simply chuckled and said, "I have some things to take care of tonight and over the next two days, so I probably won't see you until the day of the Rating Game," Seeing the looks he was receiving from the group, mainly Asia, Koneko, Akeno, and Rias, he simply smiled and said, "Don't worry, It'll be fine. Go get some rest, you guys still have some preparing to do before the match."

With that, the group began to continue their way to the villa, Asia looked back again with a worried look. Naruto, seeing the look, sent her a smile to reassure her that he would be fine, getting her to nod before she caught up with the group. Naruto continued to keep his senses up until he felt them all enter the villa, at which point, he began to make his way further into the forest.

As he walked, he felt a presence was nearby and it seemed to contain an increasing amount of lust the closer he got to it. He narrowed his eyes as he stopped when he felt the presence vanish while he used his thumb to slightly unsheath his sword and tensed his body to move at a moment's notice. He was prepared to strike if they made a move against him when he suddenly heard some rustling in the bushes nearby. With his hand on the hilt of his sword, he quickly turned to see a black cat walking out of the bush staring at him with its golden eyes.

Seeing the cat, Naruto sighed before relaxing his body and placing Yamato completely back into its sheath as he said, "Really, Kuroka? Need I remind you that attempting to sneak up on me is pointless?"

The cat merely smirked before it was covered in a plume of smoke as he heard a voice say, "Nya! I guess my attempt in surprising Naru-chan was a failure, Nya!"

Once the smoke cleared, Naruto was treated to the sight of a very beautiful woman standing before him. Just like the cat form she was using, she had long black hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a tight, black kimono with a red interior and a yellow obi that accentuated her large E-cup breasts. She was also wearing an ornately decorated headband and a set of golden and black beads around her waist where her kimono had an opening, showing off her long, smooth legs. Something interesting about her was the pair of black cat ears and tails that were swaying behind her.

This was Kuroka, the SS-class stray devil criminal known for killing her previous **[King].**

Naruto sighed while shaking his head and said, "Come now Kuroka, you don't honestly believe that you had a chance to sneak up on me, do you?"

Kuroka sashayed over to him before she wrapped her arms around his neck while wrapping a leg around him as she squished her breasts against his chest as she purred in his ear, "Nya~, but it was worth a shot Naru-chan. After all, it's been nearly six months since our last meeting and I wanted to see if I could get the drop on you this ti-IME!"

Kuroka squealed in pleasure at the end because Naruto had gripped her toned, heart-shaped ass with his hands and gave it a good squeeze. Kuroka had originally been trying to go after someone else's affections (Read: children), but when she had come across Naruto, she'd tried to attack him but he'd promptly put her in her place.

She always got excited remembering that encounter.

* * *

_**~Flashback, 2 years~**_

_Kuroka was currently traveling around Europe in an attempt to find something that might be able to garner Vali's attention. She figured, maybe changing up her style would gain his attention, seeing as, despite practically being a shrug away from being naked, she never seemed to be able to get his attention as he always seemed to be more interested in fighting. As she was walking around, she saw some people who were running and from their scent, they were devils. However, they seemed to be running away from something if the panicked looks on their faces were anything to go by._

_She watched as the group ran before one tripped and fell with the rest of the group not even looking back. She watched as the devil scrambled to get up before he suddenly stopped moving and fell to literal pieces. Kuroka was shocked as she had sensed something right before the devil stopped, but she was broken from her thoughts when someone else passed the dead devil, sword in hand, as they chased after the rest of the devils._

_She couldn't see much from the person due to the tattered cloak they were wearing that covered them from head to toe. On top of that, she couldn't tell what this person was despite trying to sense him. She could tell they were something supernatural, but she just couldn't tell what. Deciding that her curiosity needed to be sated, she followed after the group by jumping from roof to roof. She watched as the group of devils eventually came to a dead-end when they brought their wings out. She watched as the devils lifted off the ground but then the one chasing them swung their sword. She felt more than saw the attack as it passed the devils before each of them lost a wing as they were cut off at the same time._

_She couldn't recognize the attack but she knew it used a familiar type of energy, but she just couldn't seem to place it since it was in such a small quantity. She was broken from her thoughts when the cloaked figure walked up to the injured devils with his sword still in hand. She watched as they stopped and sheathed the sword before using it as a cane as the person then spoke to the downed devils._

"_Now then, I believe you three have some answers to some question I have about your recent actions in this part of the human world and your leaders." Said the cloaked figure who Kuroka could now identify was a male by their voice._

_One of the devils gained a brief burst of courage_ _(Read: stupidity)_ _and shouted, "We aren't going to tell you shit, commoner filth!"_

_The area suddenly went silent and Kuroka could feel her tails and the fur on them standing on end as the entire area suddenly seemed to have an increase in gravity as the cloaked male suddenly gained a visible aura of dark blue energy with a dark red outline. Kuroka watched as the aura seemed to expand more and more before the person lifted their head and she saw their glowing blue eyes staring at the devil with absolute pity and power. The devil began to shake in fear before the aura died down and the cloaked figure walked past them, getting the devil to sigh in relief, the other devils to smirk smugly and Kuroka to get confused before they all heard a resounding "RING!" At that moment, the devil seemed to stop moving before they fell apart to several bloody pieces, while the cloaked figure continued walking up to the remaining two devils and asked, "Are you going to tell me what I want, or am I going to have to reunite you with your friend over there?"_

_The two devils were extremely terrified at this point and nodded their heads, showing they were beginning to comply. Kuroka, on the other hand, was feeling curious about the male and the power they used for their attacks._

"_Excellent, now then, my first question, what are you devils doing here in Europe?" the cloaked figure asked._

"_W-We were t-told to cause u-u-unrest and tension be-between the Underworld and H-Heaven," The first devil informed._

"_By doing what exactly?"_

"_A-anything we-we wanted. I-If we wanted to k-kill someone, we co-could. I-If we wanted something, w-we'd st-steal it," The second devil said._

_The devils saw the cloaked figure's glowing eyes narrow as his aura came back and he asked, "Did you rape anyone while you here in Europe?"_

_This stopped the devils cold and judging by the pale, panicking looks they now sported, Kuroka and the cloaked figure could guess they had. However, the figure kept his cool for the moment as he asked, "This is my last question, who ordered you to cause the tension between Heaven and the Underworld?"_

"_I-I-It was our leader-!," The first devil began before they along with the second devil spontaneously combusted into blue fire leaving nothing but ashes. _**(A.N. #4)**

_The cloaked figure had moved back when the fire started in surprise, while Kuroka did the same as she hadn't been expecting that. Unfortunately, some of the flames caught onto the cloak and quickly began to spread but were unable to do anything when Kuroka saw the cloak get quickly thrown off in a show of blue sparks and embers while the now visible person gathered some of the flames along the edge of his sword. Kuroka would admit that this person was indeed attractive, but those devils were small fry, and being able to take them down didn't prove much._

_She was about to leave when she had to dodge an incoming attack, causing an explosion of the same blue flames while she backflipped. When she landed, she found herself face to face with the person holding his still flaming sword in front of her face with a hardened yet cold look on his face. Kuroka realized that she had gotten careless and underestimated this person simply because they were capable of taking down a couple of weak devils._

"_Who are you? What are you doing here?" The person asked, she looked up at the person in front of her._

_Kuroka answered, "I am Kuroka and I was just very curious when I saw this group of devils running away from something. Though now it appears they were running from someone instead."_

_She watched as the person narrowed his eyes at her, before relaxing and walking away from her. She then watched as he summoned a magic circle, or what should have been a magic circle. She noticed that it was royal blue on the outer and inner circles and there were no designs or symbols. She realized what he was doing, he was making new magic for himself, but he required something as a base. Then she remembered the blue fire and watched as he placed the circles over his still flaming sword before the fire was sucked into the circle causing it the spin while designs finally began to appear. The designs were dark red and continued to fill and complete the magic circle until she saw a symbol of a sword with wings appear in the center, showing he had completed his magic._ **(A.N. #5)**

_Kuroka was stunned by this as, while she may not pay much attention to magic due to using her senjutsu and yojutsu, she remembered Le Fay saying that making a new magic circle was extremely difficult and dangerous to do. And yet, this person just made a new circle like it was the norm. Now she had to get this person to join Khaos Brigade._

_Kuroka realized she must have zoned out for a good two minutes as she then realized he wasn't anywhere in sight. Jumping to the roofs, she began to use her senjutsu to search for him to attempt to get him to join, even if by force. She knew what she was looking for as she just had to look for the energy signature that she couldn't tell what it was. After getting a lock on him, she began to make her way to him before finding him in a park where he pulled out a slab of meat and gave it to a black panther. She was shocked to see the panther, especially when she got closer and saw that it didn't seem to be a normal panther. As she got closer, the panther suddenly stopped eating and began growling in her direction, gaining the young man's attention as well, before he narrowed his eyes at her and placed his hand in front of the panther, getting it to stop growling._

"_It's alright, Shadow. Keep eating, I'll handle this." The young man said, getting the panther to look at Kuroka again, sending her one last growl, before it went back to eating its' slab of meat. As if to say it was annoyed she interrupted its meal._

_The young man looked at her and asked, "Why are you following me?"_

_Kuroka smirked and said, "I gotta admit, I originally was just gonna leave you alone, but then I saw you use that blue fire earlier to make a magic circle. And unfortunately for you, my group is always looking for people with talent and power, so I'm gonna have to ask that you come with me."_

_Keeping his eyes narrowed, he placed his right hand on the hilt of his sword while pushing it out a bit with his left thumb as he replied, "Sorry, but I don't think I'll be going anywhere with you."_

_Kuroka's smirk dropped to a frown as she said, "I don't think you understand the position you're in or who I am. I'm Kuroka, the SS-class criminal of the Underworld, wanted for becoming a stray after killing my [King]. And you don't have much of a choice in this decision."_

"_Well, since you've introduced yourself, it is only proper manners that I do the same," The young man said, as he then said, "My name is Vergil, a __**[Knight]**_ _with loose ties to Sirzechs Lucifer, and if you think I'm going to be a pushover," In that instant, Vergil had disappeared before appearing behind Kuroka, shocking her before she felt several scars appear on her body along with immense pain, as Vergil said, "Then this is going to be a very short battle."_

* * *

_**~Flashback End~**_

After that, the two had fought, with Naruto overpowering Kuroka with his speed and strength wearing Kuroka down. As even if she could sense him and his attacks with her senjutsu if she wasn't fast enough or had the endurance to outlast him, then there was no point. After a while, Naruto had managed to knock Kuroka out, before he tied her up and took her to a location to find out what she knew. She had revealed that she was a part of the terrorist group known as the Khaos Brigade and how they lead by Ophis. She went to reveal how despite Ophis being the "leader," she didn't interact or manage the group, so most of them end up doing their own thing without a care of what would happen to the other factions.

After Kuroka had said everything she knew about the group, Naruto offered her a chance at redemption by becoming his spy in the Khaos Brigade, shocking Kuroka before she questioned him on why he would ask her. He surprised her when he said that he knew she had her reason for killing her **[King] **as he had also been researching that incident for information to reunite her with her sister. He proved it when he pulled out an old journal that Kuroka recognized as her former **[King's]. **Kuroka had been shocked that this person, who she had tried to force into the group, would so willingly help and believe her. Even going as far as researching her case that had gone cold after so long. Kuroka couldn't remember the last time she had cried so much out of joy and relief at someone believing her.

Since then, Kuroka would report back to Naruto roughly every six months to not draw attention to herself. She had even made a challenge to Naruto, that if she could get the drop on him once, then he would have to marry her and let her bare his children. Naruto agreed, and since then she has tried three times and failed each time, with this being the fourth. And every time she failed, she would receive a "punishment" or as Kuroka would call it, "a torturous reward."

**~Lime (If you are not 18 or up, I would advise you skip to the next bold heading. IF not, then it's your choice)~**

Kuroka was a moaning mess as Naruto was currently groping and massaging her E-cup Breasts that were currently out of her kimono. Naruto had pulled her down to his lap as he sat down, cupping her left breast while snaking the other down her hip to her thigh, moving the Kimono skirt, exposing the creamy flesh of her thigh while keeping her lower cat covered.

"So, were you able to find any leads of where Lupus might be, among the three places I have yet to search?" Naruto asked huskily as he pressed himself into her neck, laying a butterfly kiss on it, making tingles go down Kuroka's spine as she enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her.

"Yes~, I-I f-found out… ah~!...th-th-that she ha-has… oh~!... been seen recently in A-A-America. That's a-a-all I k-know for that s-s-subject… mmm~!," Kuroka stated quickly in between moans as her breathing picked up as he slid his hand under her skirt, brushing against her furred bush.

Naruto gripped her breast tightly.

"Are you sure, my sweet kitten?" Naruto asked as he moved the rest of her skirt to expose her furred pussy to the world and how she was starting to get wet, from the small amount of moisture but the great amount of heat emanating from her core. As well as how she kept herself neat as seen by how the hair was trimmed into a little heart.

"YES!" Kuroka screamed as he prodded her clit.

"Then I believe that is worth something," Naruto muttered, leaning back with her going with him, allowing him to nip her sensitive cat ear, making Kuroka shiver with anticipation.

Naruto inhaled the scent of her long black hair.

Coconut Peach shampoo.

_'She certainly does know what I like,'_ Naruto chuckled as he continued to nibble on the Neko's ear, feeling her body against his shiver and his ears hearing the melody of her moans.

_'Yes…,'_ Kuroka hazily thought as she felt him cup her wet pussy, her back arching as he ran his fingers up and down her moist folds, some of the juice smearing onto his fingers.

"You feel so hot and moist right now, Kuroka," Naruto whispered into her ear, earning a weak nod as she placed her head on his shoulder, turning her head slightly to look at him.

"I am, nya…." She slurred.

Naruto rubbed his finger up, moving further, feeling her clit.

"So, onto other business," Naruto stated as he removed his finger from her clit.

Kuroka's eyes widened as she felt an instant crash, and her body felt cold (Metaphorically) as it was refused its release.

"Please, nya! Continue!" Kuroka begged as she grabbed his shirt and tried bucking her hips into his hand to get her release.

Naruto smiled, released her breast and wrapped it around her waist, holding her still, as his other hand continued to gently prod her wet folds.

"Before I give you the release you want, tell me, what have the Old Satan faction been up to?" Naruto asked while still holding Kuroka, preventing her from bucking her hips to get the release she wants.

Kuroka, desperately wanting her release practically shouted, "They have been making plans concerning the Faction meeting that is coming up soon, but I don't know exactly what they are planning! I'm sorry for failing you!"

Naruto smiled as he huskily said, "You didn't fail me, you did more than enough by getting me this information already my dear Kuroka." With that, Naruto moved his arm from her waist, allowing her to move again.

"Thank you! I also wish to tell you that Khaos Brigade is aware of Kokabiel attempting something as well to start another war," Kuroka finished and placed her hand on his cheek and the other on his hand, guiding it to her entrance.

"Now that I have been a good kitten, nya, give me my reward," Kuroka begged as she forced his fingers inside of her, making her face become a dopey wobbly smile as her eyes became glossy with ecstasy.

Naruto pulled out slightly, hearing her gasp and push against his hand to keep him inside, her warm insides grasping and lathering his fingers in Kuroka's fluids.

"More…." Kuroka moaned before she pulled him closer and kissed him.

Naruto pulled his finger's out and stood up, dropping Kuroka on her plump butt.

"Ow…" Kuroka groaned. "Why did you do that, nya?"

"You know my rules, Kuroka," Naruto stated as he helped her up and redressed her. "No kissing when I do this for you and no sex."

"But I have kissed you several times in the past, nya." Kuroka pouted weakly as her ears flattened, and her tails drooped, knowing she had screwed up.

"You are a good person, but your instincts are a weakness for you," Naruto said as he rubbed her head. "So, until next time Kuroka."

Kuroka wanted to reach out, and when she did, he was too far away.

**~Lime End (For those who skipped, you may continue reading now)~**

Kuroka sighed as she knew she either needs to show more restraint with her instincts, which was impossible, or she needs to hurry and find Lupus so that she (Lupus) and Naruto can get it on already before she (Kuroka) can get her turn. And from what she's felt the one time he let it slide that she groped him, he was hiding a monster down there.

Kuroka summoned a portal before disappearing, completely missing a pair of red eyes that had been watching the two of them with anger, jealousy and a hint of restrained lust.

'_Soon, Naruto-sama. I will have my revenge soon,'_ The figure thought, before disappearing.

* * *

_**~Timeskip, Day of the Match~**_

It was finally the day of the match, and Naruto was making his way towards the school where he would meet up with the rest of the group. He knew they all had grown stronger and would be able to win against Riser, but he wanted to be there to make sure they were all okay.

As he was walking through a park, Naruto suddenly sensed an incoming attack which he swiftly dodged before looking up in surprise when he saw a rocket that collided with him causing an explosion.

"Do you think that did it?" Asked a voice.

"I don't know! Why the fuck would you ask me!?" Shouted another voice.

"Because you're the one who shot the fucking rocket at him!" Shouted the first voice, before the two figures could be heard fighting each other.

"ENOUGH!" A female voice shouted, getting the two to stop and turn to the woman to see who it was.

The woman had short blond hair, red eyes, and delicate features that gave her appearance a cat-like feel. She had pale, soft skin that fit her appearance to give her that elegant beauty. She was wearing a cloak that hid her body from view.

"Of course that wouldn't be enough, after all, this is my former teacher we're dealing with. Isn't that right, Vergil-kun?" The woman asked before turning to look behind the group, getting everyone to turn around and find Naruto standing there just fine. The only difference being that he currently had a cold expression on his face while his eyes began to glow, showing he had switched back to his Vergil persona.

Vergil looked around the area to see that he was currently surrounded by a group of twenty to thirty rogue exorcists. Looking at each one, Vergil would admit that they were all well-trained and prepared, though they wouldn't be enough to stop him. However, his focus zeroed in on the blond-haired woman in front of him as she smiled at him with lust and slight insanity. She seemed familiar and he tried to remember why she looks familiar before he finally remembered.

"Clementine?" asked Vergil, getting her to smile.

"That's right, Vergil-sensei. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Clementine said with a smile still on her face as all the other rogues began pulling out their light swords or their guns.

Noticing all the weaponry, Vergil asked, "What is this about, Clementine?"

Clementine merely giggled before she had a slightly insane grin appear on her face as she said, "Why this is our reunion party and these are my guests. And what kind of party would it be without a game?"

Vergil narrowed his eyes at that before slightly turning his body while putting his hand on Yamato's hilt as he asked, "What kind of game?"

"To kill you, of course!" Clementine exclaimed as the rogues with their pistol began firing at Vergil which he countered by rapidly drawing Yamato and spinning it around his body before holding out horizontally, showing that he had just stopped every bullet using his sword. Vergil's eyes then flashed for a second before the area was covered in lights with them ending a second later and Vergil was in the process of sheathing his sword.

"Weak." Vergil stated as he fully sheathed his sword, making a 'Click' noise.

All the men Clementine brought with her were slashed to ribbons by dimensional slashes, making the former Exorcist laugh at the carnage.

"You were always so fast, Vergil-kun," Clementine stated happily with a crazed look in her as she shed her cloak, showing her quite revealing armor. She was wearing a black tube-top that revealed a lot of her cleavage and tightly hugged her E-cup breasts. On top of that, she was wearing a bronze cuirass with matching shoulder pieces. She was wearing a set of clawed gauntlets with brown leather forearm protectors. She was also wearing an extremely short, black skirt that just barely covered her toned ass with a set of bronze armor over the skirt. Underneath, she was wearing a black, skin-tight garter belt that went slightly above her skirt and connected to her black stockings that showed off her long, smooth legs. Finishing off her outfit is a pair of brown leather boots with one going all the way up to her knee and a pair of knife sheaths at her waist for a pair of stilettos. **(A.N. #6)**

"Now that is a revealing outfit for a woman under God," Vergil stated as he got into a Battōjutsu stance, hand poised to draw Yamato.

"Well, after what you did," Clementine lulled as she drew a stiletto. She then slowly, and sexually licked up the blade as she continued, "They marked me as a traitor, and thus we are in this predicament."

She leaned down, hand on the ground.

_'Ability Boost. Greater Ability Boost. Flow Acceleration. Greater Evasion. Invulnerable Fortress. Movement of the Wind,'_ Clementine thought as she increased herself as much as possible.

'_So, she learned some magic,'_ Vergil thought as he felt magic swell within Clementine's body. _'She has improved since I left.'_

Clementine licked her lips, her eyes widening in ecstasy and lunged at an incredible trajectory and clashed blades with Vergil, who drew and Yamato slammed into the stiletto.

"NOW FOR THE SURPRISE!" Clementine stated happily as she drew the second stiletto.

Sounds of metal striking metal echoed through the air intensely and at the end, Clementine laughed as she, for the first time, evaded Yamato and managed to strike Vergil in the stomach.

Blood crusted her weapon and hand.

"YES!" Clementine screamed in joy before she leaped back. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

Vergil's body emitted his powerful energy, forcing the blade out of his body, sealing the wound shut with his Healing Factor. The energy surrounding him took the shape of an ugly dog-like creature, both it and Vergil glaring at her.

A smirk appeared on Vergil's lips.

"You have indeed gotten stronger, my dear student. You have increased your mobility and I was barely able to keep up with you by sight alone," He said as Yamato was gently swung with grace and precision, its otherworldly blade glowing as if the moon was upon it, Beowulf appearing on his arms and legs. "But you still have much to learn."

"What?" Clementine asked as she prepared for more fighting.

**"Balance… Breaker."**

His body was submerged in the power he exuded and what replaced it was a monster.

* * *

_**~Meanwhile, With Rias's Group~**_

As Naruto was facing the group of rogue exorcists and his former student, Rias, and her peerage were at the ORC waiting with Grayfia. The reason they were waiting is that it wasn't time for the rating game yet and they had wanted to meet early to discuss strategy. However, they had also been hoping Naruto would have been here already since, according to Grayfia, she had beaten the lesson of always being on time into his head to the point that he arrives early. Even earlier than Grayfia.

However, it's been almost twenty minutes since everyone had arrived, and there was still no sign of Naruto.

Rias sighed as she said, "Alright everyone," The rest of the peerage turned towards their **[King] **as she said, "It looks like we'll have to start strategizing without Naruto-kun."

"Do you think anything happened to Naruto-kun?" Asia asked as she had just reunited with her long-time friend and she didn't want to lose him already.

Grayfia took over at this point, "Naruto knows better than to ever arrive somewhere late. I should know since I tortu- I mean _taught_ him about the importance of arriving on time. So if he doesn't arrive on time, then there is a very good reason for it. After all, he isn't the type to leave those he cares about without a reason."

Everyone sweatdropped as they all thought, '_You were about to say 'torture,' weren't you?'_

However, they all quickly shook those thoughts from their heads as they were happy that at least he wasn't abandoning them. Koneko was especially happy since, even if he helped clear up why Kuroka did what she did, she still had some slight abandonment issues. So she was happy to find out that he hadn't abandoned her**-**_Them!_**-** but now she was worried if he was okay.

"So, now we need to discuss how we are going to face Riser without Naruto being here," Rias said as she pulled up videos from his previous rating games. "From what I can see, he tends to let all his other pieces fight and weaken the enemy before he, his queen, and his sister come in for the 'kill,' in a sense. We need to make sure we don't use too much energy when dealing with all of them, and we especially need to make sure the **[Pawns] **don't make it over to our base or that's game over for us."

"Why would it be game over?" asked Issei as he was still new to the whole rating game thing.

Akeno decided to pick up at this point, "You know how other than the **[King], **the **[Queen]** is the next strongest piece, yes?" When Issei nodded, she then explained, "Well, it would be game over for us because if all of the **[Pawns] **make it to our base, then they can Promote to **[Queen] **and instead of facing one, we would be facing the equivalent of nine **[Queens]." **Issei paled at that as he knew how strong Akeno was, and if this was the same as facing nine Akeno's, then he'd really have to make sure they stop the **[Pawns].**

"Okay, so how are we going to stop them?" Issei asked.

"We could set traps."

Everyone turned to Koneko, prompting her to continue her idea.

"If we place traps, then we can stop them and not use as much energy," Koneko said before she continued, "Naruto told me, that the best traps are the ones that hide behind dummy traps and capture the enemy instead of hurting them. So, if we place traps that act as decoys, we can use that to take away their focus. I would suggest a cage trap to prevent them from leaving, doubled with electric magic to make it an electric cage that will hurt them if they try to escape."

Everyone nodded with Akeno being happy that she can help with the traps, Asia then asked, "Do we know what the area will be for the match?"

Grayfia nodded her head as she brought up a map of Kuoh Academy before she said, "The match will take place in a replica of the school that is made on a separate dimension. Your base will be the club building we are currently in, while they will have the Student Council room on the other side of the school."

"Thank you, and in that case," Asia said to Grayfia before turning to the map, "I'd suggest that we place traps around the building, throughout the forest area, and then through the baseball grounds. These are the likeliest places they will travel while giving us some more defense."

Asia, upon not hearing anything, turned around to see Rias and the others were staring at her with wide-eyes. She blushed and asked, "What?"

"When did you become so good in tactics like this Asia-chan?" Rias asked as she had not been expecting sweet, little Asia to be such a tactician.

Asia blushed a bit more as she said, "W-W-Well, Naruto-kun decided that since I wouldn't be at the level of strength he wanted for me by the time the rating game came around, he would also teach me tactics and war strategy to make up for it until a later time. So, he made sure to have me play games about strategy with him as well as read strategy books to increase my knowledge on the subject." **(A.N. #7)**

Everyone smiled, including Grayfia, at how much Naruto cared for them. He knew that not all of them would be up to par within the amount of time they had so he looked to increase other areas and skills to make up for it.

Rias cleared her throat as she then said, "Alright, what else would you suggest then Asia-chan?"

With that, they began making a plan to hopefully deal with every possible change that Riser makes. As their extra time came winding down, Grayfia eventually cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention as she said, "It's time, Rias-sama."

Rias nodded her head, as everyone finished preparing with Kiba summoning a sword to his waist, Asia summoned her Twilight Healing, Issei summoned his Boosted Gear, while Koneko put on some MMA gloves with pink paw prints on the back of the hand. Akeno and Rias hadn't changed much, but they now had books in their hands. The others weren't sure what they were for or where they got them but they left it alone for now. Meanwhile, Grayfia had wide-eyes at seeing the books as she knew exactly what they were.

'_How did they get those? Those are only found among Witch Covens and either the Witches Forest or Wizard Guilds,' _Grayfia thought in shock, as she knew that witches and wizards tended to keep to themselves. **(A.N. #8)**

Grayfia then shook her head as she said, "I will now teleport you to the area of the match." A Magic circle suddenly appeared underneath the group as it slowly began transporting them to the dimension of the rating game. Before they were completely gone, Grayfia said, "Good luck and I will try and find Naruto to see what has happened so just focus on the match."

Rias and the others nodded with all of them smiling except for Issei though none of them saw him. Once they were gone, Grayfia made an Ice Clone that will act as the referee of the match while she went to look for Naruto. As even though she had faith in him as his teacher, she was still worried about him.

'_I hope you're alright Naruto,' _Grayfia thought, as while Rias and the others might not have noticed it, she felt the surge of power throughout the town. With that, Grayfia left the ORC building to look for Naruto while her clone teleported to referee the match.

* * *

_**~With Rias and the others~**_

Once everyone finished teleporting, they opened their eyes, though Issei was confused as he asked, "Did the teleportation work?"

Akeno answered, "Yes it did, just look outside." Looking outside, Issei saw that the sky was green with a fluctuating Arora Borealis that was an almost white green.

Suddenly, everyone heard Grayfia talking, "Greetings everyone. This is the Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex. Both teams have five minutes of preparation before the match begins."

After that, Rias turned back to her peerage with a determined look and said, "Alright! Kiba, go set the traps in the areas we discussed before arriving." Kiba nodded before using his speed that had increased even more thanks to the training with Naruto and vanished from sight to place the traps. Turning to Akeno, Rias said, "Akeno, you and your familiars go charged the traps and place the decoys." Akeno simply smiled while summoning her familiars which were a bunch of little imps. They took off to charge the traps with electricity while also placing the decoys to lead towards the real traps.

After they came back from placing the traps, Rias then began telling everyone where they will go. Akeno will be in the air looking out for the others, eliminate those caught in the traps and keep an eye out for Riser's **[Queen], **Yubelluna who is also known as the "Bomb Queen." Kiba was to watch the other side of the forest that had fewer traps to provide better defense until Issei, Koneko, and Asia were done securing the gymnasium. Once they secured the gymnasium, Asia was to return to Rias while Issei and Koneko left to support Kiba.

After they accomplished defending their side, they would push for the offensive and close in on Riser. It was at this time that they heard Grayfia's voice again, "The five-minute preparation time is over the Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Riser will now begin!"

"Alright, Akeno, Kiba, you know what to do. Issei, Koneko, Asia head towards the gymnasium, the sooner we remove that from play the better. Make sure you all watch each other's backs and stay safe!" Rias exclaimed as she and everyone else remembered what Naruto told them while training.

"It doesn't matter if plans fail or orders are ignored as long as you all make it back safe with your friends and comrades."

Naruto had told them this as he had made it his personal rule to always make sure all his friends and everyone he met returned home, safe and sound. It was that same personal rule that each of them took as their own as well, so they had decided that from now on, they would always make sure each of them made it back safely.

With that, everyone left while Rias stayed in the copy building of the ORC while looking at the book that she had brought with her. She remembered when Naruto gave her and Akeno the pair of books, or to be more specific, grimoires.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_Rias and Akeno were now trying to come up with different attacks using their training of shape manipulation that Naruto had put them through. Interestingly enough, they found it to be easier since the two of them had inspiration from different hobbies that they enjoyed, like Rias's anime or Akeno's BDSM hobby._

"_Rias, Akeno, take a break and come over here please!"_

_The two had stopped and turned to see Naruto was in the area and he still carried his sword with him, but they also noticed a pair of books he had under his arm. The two walked over as Rias asked, "Yes Naruto-kun, what is it?"_

_Naruto looked at the books for a second before he held them out and said, "I wanted to give these to you two."_

_Taking the books, Rias and Akeno were grateful for them, but they were also confused until Naruto continued, "I know it is slightly confusing but let me explain. Those are known as grimoires and they hold incredible magic, spells, and other things that I won't tell you since I want it to be a surprise." Rias and Akeno pouted at that, causing Naruto to chuckle before he continued, "Anyways, I am giving these to you because I believe they will help you. I do not know when as that will be entirely up to the grimoires themselves."_

_This confused the two as Akeno asked, "Don't you just mean 'up to us?'"_

_Naruto shook his head as he said, "No because a lot of times, the grimoires are the ones who decide when is the best time to help. Once you have proven to be at a sufficient level will you be able to actively use the grimoires without issue, but until then, they will decide what spell is best for the occasion. Though it will be extremely draining so be careful when using these spells." _**(A.N. #9)**

* * *

_**~Flashback End~**_

Rias clutched her fist tightly as she had a determined look in her eye and thought, '_I'll show you that your training was not in vain, Naruto-kun!'_

_**~With Issei, Koneko and Asia~**_

The three had just entered the gymnasium and were sneaking through in case some of the opposing peerage members were already inside. The three of them were about to cross from behind the stage when a voice called out to them.

"We know you're there! You might as well come out already!"

Looking at each other, the three of them decided to just walk out from behind the stage and looked to see who called out and found that it was two of Riser's **[Pawns], **the twins, Ile and Nel, along with one of Riser's **[Rooks], **Xuelan.

**I**le and Nel looked to be very young girls with turquoise hair and blue eyes. They both wore white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, sports socks that went up to just below the knee and blue and white tennis shoes. Both held a bag in their hands, with one being colored blue and the other being colored pink. Xuelan, on the other hand, was a well-endowed, young woman with blue eyes and black hair styled in two buns and v-styled bangs. She was wearing a blue qipao with gold accents that is open at the chest area showing off her D-cup breasts while she had a white sash tied around her waist. To finish off her outfit, she had a pair of black, low-heeled shoes and black armguards on her forearms.

"Look, look! It's the perv who insulted Riser-sama and called him filthy!" Ile exclaimed while pointing at Issei, getting Nel to laugh while Xuelan lightly chuckled. The right side of Koneko's mouth was twitching in her attempt to not smile while Asia had a sheepish expression.

Issei on the other hand just looked pissed at being made fun of for who he was. What made it worse was the fact that he couldn't defend himself without making himself out to be worse. On top of that, neither Koneko or Asia were trying to defend him either.

Then again, they really couldn't say anything since it was true that he was a perv and that he had insulted Riser.

But Issei was at least going to try and defend himself as he exclaimed, "Hey! I may be a pervert but at least I don't go around trying to practically force myself on girls like he practically did on Asia-chan."

Asia slightly flinched at the reminder but both also noticed how the girls seemed disgusted with Riser's actions and were surprised when Xuelan said, "Yes, we wish to apologize for that as Riser-sama is indeed not the best person, both in terms of personality and actions. We understand that his actions as of late have been inexcusable, unfortunately, we are unable to say anything due to being low-class devils."

Koneko, Asia, and Issei nodded their heads in understanding. Koneko because she had grown accustomed to the rules of devil society while Asia and Issei were taught about how low-class devils were treated worse amongst other peerages due to being low-class. They knew that most high-class devils are cruel to their peerages or just don't care with the Sitri and Gremory families being some of the only families who treat their peerages like family.

Asia replied, "It's okay, you shouldn't be the ones who apologize for your **[King's] **actions. Besides, I'm pretty sure that Vergil-kun would humiliate him if he ever tried anything towards me and the others."

Koneko and Issei smiled at Asia's kind nature, while they also knew that Naruto would most definitely humiliate Riser if the flaming chicken tried anything. Xuelan, Ile and Nel were all surprised at the former Nun's words but smiled at knowing she didn't blame them for their **[King's] **actions.

"What's Vergil-san like?" Ile asked while Nel then asked, "Yeah, what's he like? What's he like?"

Xuelan then showed interest as she asked, "I must admit, I am quite curious as well, what is Vergil-san like?"

"Well," Koneko began, before deadpanning, "He's a slavedriver. He acts cold towards people who cross him and shows no mercy towards those who hurt the ones he cares for," Koneko then showed a soft smile as she said, "However, despite how he acts, he is extremely kind and shows more mercy towards people. He has a soft, caring side that he hides behind all of that stoicism and coldness and tends not to show it in the most obvious of ways, but he still does regardless of whatever he says."

This surprised Xuelan and the twins as they had seen Vergil's mannerisms and stoicism and were kinda scared when they first saw him. However, to find out that he had a softer side to himself made them very curious. Now that they had thought about it, when he first arrived, he could have hurt Mira much more than he did, but he simply knocked her out by sending a pulse of energy to send her into the wall.

"Wow," Xuelan said with a shocked expression still on her face, "Now I'm very curious about this so-called, 'softer side' of Vergil-san," Looking at Ile and Nel, Xuelan asked, "How about you girls?"

Ile and Nel smiled as they both exclaimed, "Yeah!"

Xuelan then looked back at the Gremory group and asked, "Do you know if Vergil-san is a high-class devil and is looking for a peerage?"

The Gremory group was confused by this and they looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders as Asia answered, "We're not sure if he is looking for prospective members for a peerage, but he has told us that he isn't a high-class yet. He is mid-class but simply needs to prove that he has the power, control, and strength to become a high-class." Xuelan and the girls looked down at that, getting Asia to be curious, "Why did you wish to know?"

Xuelan then looked at the three and sighed before she said, "The reason we're asking is that we wanted to see if he would like to take us on as his peerage members."

This shocked the Gremory group, getting Koneko to ask, "Why would you want to go with Vergil-kun?"

Xuelan scoffed and said, "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but the peerage doesn't like Riser-sama and we all found out that he manipulated us in someway when we originally met him. For example, these two lost their home and mother in a fire and Riser-sama had saved them and they joined his peerage. But we later found out that he had caused the fire just make himself out to be the hero since he had seen their mother's beauty and had originally wanted her but she refused. For Yubelluna, she was once part of a noble family and was a part of an arranged marriage herself, but she was seduced by Riser and made to believe that he cared for her. She willingly left with him out of love only to find out that he only cared for her body and not for her as a person. Now, she puts on a strong front, but I and the others in the peerage know that she is miserable." **(A.N. #10)**

Koneko, Asia, and Issei were stunned that even Riser's own peerage hated him, but after Xuelan explained why then it made sense. If they had all been manipulated into joining Rias's peerage through a sad and traumatic event or their feelings, they would hate her too. Asia had to wonder though, why were they telling them this?

"Umm," Asia began, getting everyone's attention, "Why are you telling this to us? Wouldn't it be better if you told the Satans about what's been happening?"

Xuelan sighed as she said, "While that is true, who's to say that they would even take the time to listen to us? Like I said, "We're only low-class devils and it would turn into a game of the word of a bunch of low-class devils vs a high-class devil's word. If that ever happened, it would probably end up going in Riser-sama's favor before the rest of us are punished. That's also the reason why we still have to participate in this Rating Game, even if we don't want to."

Issei, Koneko, and Asia nodded their heads in understanding as there would always be a case of nobles being favored for their class and status rather then being fair to all. Koneko understood that from past experiences of when she had first met Sirzechs when he saved her from being executed for the actions of her sister. Meanwhile, Asia and Issei knew that from the human world and how the underdogs were always looked down upon.

Koneko nodded her head and said, "We understand and if it makes any difference, we'll see about getting our **[King]** to talk to her brother about your situation. And while I understand that you don't wish to take part in the Rating Game, don't think we won't take it easy on you." Koneko finished with a smirk as she tightened her gloves.

Xuelan smirked along with Ile and Nel, who Xuelan had told to uncover their ears, as she got in a stance and replied, "We wouldn't have it any other way. Isn't that right girls?"

Ile and Nel both exclaimed, "Yeah!" Before they suddenly pulled out a set of blue chainsaws which they revved up and the chains were suddenly lit on fire.

With that, Ile and Nel charged towards Issei and Asia while Xuelan charged Koneko, officially starting the fight between the two peerages.

**~Koneko vs Xuelan~**

Xuelan first struck with a right jab while Koneko blocked and threw her own which Xuelan dodged. Xuelan then threw a kick at Koneko with her right leg which Koneko leaned back to dodge, catching a glimpse of something that caused her to smirk.

Koneko jumped back with her arms still ready as she said, "I didn't take you for an exhibitionist."

Xuelan blushed at this as she glared at Koneko and exclaimed while throwing another kick and said, "I'm not! But Riser-sama ordered me to not wear anything underneath, despite my protests! I would have been fine with no bra since it would have looked strange with my outfit, but he expressly said no panties as well."

Koneko frowned at that as she dodged the kick and said, "Now, that's just abusing his position."

Xuelan sent another kick towards Koneko, "Right! I asked why and he told me it was so he could take me easier when he was in the mood." Xuelan said in disgust.

Koneko grabbed the leg and threw Xuelan into the wall, making a dent and getting a grunt from Xuelan. Xuelan picked herself up from the wall before she picked up one of the nearby benches and threw it at Koneko. Koneko slammed her fist into the bench, shattering it, but what she did not expect was for Xuelan to make use of that opening and kicked Koneko in the side. This sent Koneko flying and where she slammed into a bunch of other benches, slightly tearing her shirt and skirt to show some of her midriff and some of her thighs.

Xuelan smirked at Koneko getting her to glare before charging at Xuelan with Xuelan doing the same before they jumped and threw a punch at each other's faces at the same time. Thankfully though, Koneko had built up her defense and strength with her training so she wasn't knocked back and instead had sent Xuelan slamming into the ground, making another dent.

Xuelan was coughing as she had the air knocked out of her but was pushing herself up when Koneko landed on her, causing her more pain and knocking her back to the ground. When Koneko moved forward to land the finishing blow they heard an exclamation of, "Haha!"

**~Meanwhile, Asia vs Nel~**

Asia and Nel were in the middle of a fierce match to see who would land the first shot as Nel kept swinging her flaming chainsaw while Asia tried to look for an opening.

Asia was glad that Naruto had taught her how to fight as now she was able to hold her own against some opponents. Asia knew that she was only doing well against Nel because Nel was around the same skill level as her so it wasn't _too_ difficult, but it wasn't easy either. Asia was currently dodging Nel's chainsaw while she had her **Twilight Healing** out and her hands were shining blue.

'_This is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be,' _Asia thought to herself as she dodged another swipe but had her sleeve caught and torn off her nun's habit.

"So, I need to ask," Nel started getting Asia's attention while the two were still fighting, "What's it like, being under your **[King's]** service?"

Asia blinked as she dodged another swipe before seeing an opening and landing a palm strike on one of Nel's hands and legs, numbing them and shocking Nel as she crumpled to the floor. Asia smiled then replied, "It's nice, Rias-san is very kind and treats all of us with respect, like family."

Nel puffed her cheeks as she looked up at Asia and said, "Lucky, Riser-sama only treats us like his playthings. Like we aren't actual people and only objects meant to please him. And while Xuelan and the others think me and my sister don't know what he's done and try to protect and shelter us, we know exactly what he did. We just don't want to hurt their feelings by thinking they couldn't protect us." Nel finished sadly as she felt bad about tricking the other girls in the peerage. It was bad enough that her younger sister, Ile, came out traumatized, but if they were to find out that they failed in trying to protect them, they would feel terrible.

Asia, sensing Nel's sadness, said, "Well, I think you should tell the others that you and your sister are aware of what he did," Nel looked at Asia like she was crazy but then Asia continued, "You're afraid of hurting their feelings if they find out that you and your sister know what he did. That is very true, it will hurt their feelings," Nel looked like she was about to agree until she heard what Asia said next.

"But it won't hurt as much as them finding out that you and your sister knew, and never told them. It would make them feel like you didn't trust them and that is the worst thing you could do to them."

Nel was shocked as she hadn't thought about that and she realized that Asia was right. Looking back up at Asia, Nel was about to thank her until both her's and Asia attention was caught by an exclamation of, "Haha!"

**~Meanwhile, Issei vs Ile~**

While Koneko was fighting her fellow rook, and Asia handled one of the twins, Issei was in a panic while dodging and running from Ile who was swinging her chainsaw around in an attempt to hit him while shouting various lines like:

"Stand still! I just wanna slice you up a bit!" or "Come on, don't you want to play!" or "Don't worry! You'll be fine, probably missing a limb but you can get that healed easily!"

The scary part was that she was saying all this with her childish voice, freaking Issei the fuck out! Of course, Issei wasn't getting tired as easily thanks to his training but that voice she was using did not match what she was saying!

And it scared the hell out of him!

"_**Get ahold of yourself, partner!"**_

Issei almost tripped at the sudden voice in his head but his fear of getting sliced by the little, chainsaw-wielding girl outweighed his surprise.

'_Ddraig?'_ Issei mentally asked.

"_**No, this is the other voice in your head, Bob," **_Ddraig said sarcastically, before shouting, "_**Of course it's me! What the hell are you doing!?" **_

'_I'm running for my life! What the hell do you think I'm doing!?' _Issei mentally shouted, as he dodged another swing that came close to him.

"_**I mean, why didn't you just summon your Sacred Gear to Boost**_ _**your defenses!?" **_Ddraig shouted, getting Issei to smack himself before he summoned the **Boosted Gear** to his left arm.

With an exclamation of "**Boost!"** Issei was able to feel himself get stronger and faster as he turned around and dodged Ile's next swing before he backhanded the chainsaw with his left arm. This knocked the chainsaw out of her hands, shocking her before she fearfully looked at Issei.

"Haha! Now have a taste of my new spell!" Exclaimed Issei, drawing everyone's attention as he had his right hand ready to snap his fingers before he exclaimed, "**Dress Break!"** He then snapped his fingers and before anyone could react, all the girls in the gym had their clothes ripped and torn apart until nothing but rags were left, leaving Koneko, Asia, Ile, Nel, and Xuelan all naked.

…

…

"**KYAAAAAAA!"**

All the girls screamed and began to cover themselves as they now realize that they were completely in the nude. Issei himself was laughing like a moron until Koneko quickly smacked him on the head, driving him to the ground as she said in an angry, yet monotone voice, "Die, pervert."

This had the effect of getting Issei's head stuck in the hardwood floor while he tried pulling himself out. Issei kept trying to pull himself out when he heard multiple pop sounds before hearing some rustling. It took him about ten minutes before he finally managed to get his head out of the ground, expecting to get another glimpse of all the naked girls.

Only to come to see a clothed Koneko now wearing a pair of short-shorts that hugged her toned ass nicely and showed off her smooth legs. She was also wearing a pair of white trainers with a black and white striped t-shirt and jean jacket while she still had her MMA gloves. Asia was now wearing a bright yellow skirt that went halfway down her thighs and a set of white thigh-high socks with yellow shoes. She was also wearing a white button-up shirt with an open, yellow cashmere sweater on top.

Issei would admit they looked very cute, but he was still disappointed in being unable to see them naked. Remembering the other girls, Issei frantically looked around until he spotted them, only to groan in disappointment again. Xuelan, Ile, and Nel were given sets of grey sweatpants and sweatshirts while being tied up with some rope.

"Where did you guys get all of those clothes?" Issei asked, as while he had very much wanted to see all the girls naked again, he was also extremely curious.

Koneko and Asia looked at Issei and they pulled their sleeves up to show a mini magic circle on their forearms and Asia said, "Vergil-kun placed these on our arms, along with Rias-san, and Akeno-san. He said they are storage circles that we can use to hold a certain amount of items, and he had suggested packing extra clothes when he found out about your **Dress Break** spell."

"What!? How did he find out!?" Issei exclaimed as he could have sworn he had kept it a secret.

Koneko looked at Issei with a deadpan and said, "You didn't honestly expect him to be as strong as he is, and not have a way to spy on all of us, did you?"

Issei looked down in frustration at that and said, "I guess I didn't think of that."

Koneko figured that had been the case since Issei only seemed to have oppai and the like on his mind and never actually thought with the head on his shoulders. That was something that she didn't like about Issei and with how much he thinks about sex and stuff, she wouldn't be surprised if he ended up being a sex offender with those so-called friends of his. Koneko then summoned a magic circle by her ear and said, "We've taken the gym, Akeno-senpai. One **[Rook]** and two **[Pawns]** have been captured as well. We've also found out some interesting information and would very much like to meet up as soon as possible."

"_Roger that, Koneko," _Akeno's voice said from the magic circle, "_Proceed with the plan and make your way towards Kiba-kun with Issei-kun after escorting Asia back to Rias."_

"Understood, and try to make their elimination as painless as possible, please," Koneko told Akeno.

"_... I'll do my best,"_ Responded Akeno, getting Koneko to sigh before the magic circle vanished.

Koneko looked to Issei and Asia as she said, "Alright, our job here is done. Now we're going to escort Asia back to Rias before meeting up with Kiba-senpai."

The two nodded their heads before all three left the building, and once they had left they saw a bright flash from behind them. Turning around, they saw that the gym had been destroyed before hearing an announcement.

"**One of Riser-sama's [Rooks] and two of Riser-sama's [Pawns] have retired."**

Koneko, Asia, and Issei all looked up to see Akeno in her Miko outfit which consisted of a white haori with red accents, red hakama along with a pair of zōri and white tabi. The group noticed that she was carrying the book with her and they also noticed its intricate design. It had a light blue cover with plant-like designs on the front and back cover while it had lightning designs running along the spine. Then in the center of the front cover was another lightning symbol. **(A.N. #11)**

Akeno looked back down at the trio before waving at them with a smile before she flew off. Koneko then looked to Issei and said, "Alright, we need to get Asia to Rias already. I don't like her being out here with just you and myself being the ones to protect her."

Issei nodded in understanding as the two of them weren't able to provide the best protection, especially from long-range fighters. With that, the three of them moved to get Asia to Rias before Koneko and Issei moved to meet up with Kiba.

**~Meanwhile~**

In the forest area, we find the rest of Riser's **[Pawns]** walking through the forest cautiously. They were originally just strolling through the forest and launching fireballs at what they thought were horribly hidden traps. This turned out to be a mistake as they found out those weren't merely decoys when they had triggered a trap in the form of a cage and had to quickly dodge. They were shocked to see that it wasn't even a regular cage, but an electric cage that was meant to prevent them from touching it or they would end up unconscious.

After that, they had decided to proceed with more caution as they wouldn't know which would be a fake and which was real and if some traps were better hidden. This had slowed them down considerably but they were finally making headway and finally had the ORC club in their sights.

"Finally made it! That took so damn long!" exclaimed one of the **[Pawns]**. She had tanned skin, long, pale-blue hair, and amber eyes with purple highlights around them. She was wearing a bikini made up of a metallic underwire brassiere that did nothing to hide her high C-cup breasts and a silk loincloth that exposes her sides and shows off her long, smooth legs and tight, toned ass. Also, she was wearing a silver tiara that had a ruby in the center that matches her earrings along with silver neck rings that had a sapphire. She also wore a pink veil around her arms and behind her back with a silver snake-themed bracelet on her upper arm of her left arm and a pair of sandals.

"Calm down, Shuriya. We don't want anyone to discover our location," Said one of the other **[Pawns]**.

"Especially since they may already know we're here after we triggered some of their traps," Added another one of the **[Pawns]**.

These two looked to be your average maids as they were both dressed in French Maid outfits with some slight differences. The first one had shoulder-length, light-brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a buttoned, sleeveless maid outfit that hugged her mid-C-cup breasts with the standard cuffs, headpiece, and apron with white lace design. She also wore light grey tights with black shoes. The second one had shoulder-length maroon hair and blue eyes. She also wore a French maid outfit, though hers was open, showing off her D-cup breasts and had white lace along the edges. She also wore the standard headpiece and apron with a pair of gloves that went up to her forearm and black shoes.

"Come you two just calm down, and Shuriya, please understand that we've activated several traps so it is very likely that they know we're here." The familiar form of Mira said.

These four **[Pawns]** were Marion and Burent, the maids of Riser's peerage, Shuriya, the dancer and entertainer of Riser's peerage, along with Mira, the current weakest member of Riser's peerage. These four were given the order to try and invade Rias's base to promote to **[Queen]** before they moved on to help take down the rest of Rias's peerage. The group suddenly stopped however when they saw the familiar sight of Rias's **[Knight],** Kiba Yuuto with a simple katana at his side.

Kiba turned towards the **[Pawns]** as he had a calm smile on his face and he said, "What took you four so long? I figured you would've been here a while ago."

This kinda pissed them off, as he probably knew they had to dodge traps and had spent the entire time just standing around relaxing. Unfortunately, Shuriya had a bit of a temper and she charged Kiba, completely ignoring her fellow peerage members' warnings. Shuriya jumped towards Kiba, intent on kicking him in the head until he disappeared from view. Shuriya was so shocked that she wasn't able to react in time when he appeared in front of her and clubbed her in the stomach with the sheathed katana. This sent her flying back to her fellow **[Pawns]** who caught her as was coughing from having the air knocked out of her. They all looked back at Kiba in shock as he looked at his hands a little surprised at how strong he was.

"Huh," Kiba started as he gained a calm smirk on his face, "I guess Vergil-san's training did show results."

This had shocked the group of **[Pawns] **as they remember who Vergil was since he was the one who had knocked Riser down and sealed his power.

"Vergil-san is the one who trained you?" Asked Burent, as she was confused about who this person was.

"Indeed, he also trained everyone else in buchou's peerage," Kiba said.

"Wow," Burent said, "I mean, we figured he was strong but to also be able to train all of you must mean he also a very good teacher."

Kiba shivered at that as he went slightly pale, getting confused looks from the **[Pawns] **as he said, "Please don't remind me of the training. It may have made us stronger but it was borderline cruel."

Marion, Burent, and Shuriya shivered in fear at how strong Vergil sounded and at the training methods he seemed to pick. Kiba noticed the looks of fear, and said, "Don't worry, I say borderline cruel, but that's just because they seem unorthodox and are difficult, but they do show results."

"The person who trained them is the same one who knocked you out and sealed Riser-sama's power."

Mira finally understood their shock and went wide-eyed herself at that as she remembered waking up and finding herself being taken care of by the other girls in the peerage. She had been surprised to find out that Riser-sama was currently unavailable due to being injured during the meeting. She knew she was the weakest in the peerage, that was very easy to see, but having Riser constantly bring it up was something that had hurt her very much. So when she found out that Riser was being taken care of by his family, giving them time to themselves, she felt happy.

"Well, I guess I owe it to him to say thank you," Mira said before she saw the sly looks from her fellow peerage members, "What?"

"We didn't take you for such a masochist that you'd get off on getting knocked out," Marion said, getting Mira to blush.

"I meant for technically giving us a two-week vacation! After all, I don't remember the last time we got a vacation," Exclaimed Mira, getting Burent, Marion, and Shuriya to nod in agreement.

Kiba then cleared his throat, garnering their attention and making them blush in embarrassment at forgetting they were in a Rating Game. "As much as I would enjoy hearing about Riser-sama being in pain from what Naruto-san did to him."

**~At the same time~**

Akeno was flying around the air keeping an eye out for anything suspicious until she sneezed. Humming to herself, she said, "Hmm, I feel like I've rubbed off on someone," She then smiled sweetly and said, "I hope it was Naruto-sama~!"

**~Back with Kiba~**

"I do believe we should continue the match," Kiba said as he stood with his sword at the ready.

Yes, I believe we should, right girls?" Mira asked, getting them to agree. With that, the four of them charged at him while Kiba stood at the ready thinking, '_I wonder what happened to Naruto-san?'_

* * *

_**~Back at the Park~**_

Clementine slammed into the ground causing a crater to form before she was knocked through a tree, shattering it. There was a flash of light and Clementine shakily looked up as she had a memory flash of a figure wearing exorcist clothes with menacing, glowing blue eyes looking down at her. Suddenly the image went away to reveal Naruto looking down at her with Yamato pointed at her as bits of armor seemed to be vanishing like mist off his body.

"W-what are y-y-you wa-a-aiting f-f-for?!" Clementine exclaimed, "Finish me off!"

Naruto looked down at her before he turned away and sheathed Yamato as he began walking away and said, "I don't think so. It would be a waste to simply kill you after you've improved so much."

"IF YOU LEAVE ME ALIVE, I WILL COME BACK! I'LL GATHER MORE PEOPLE WHO'LL SIDE WITH ME TO KILL YOU!" Clementine shouted as tears began gathering in her eyes from the emotional pain she was experiencing which felt sharper than any physical pain she had experienced her entire life.

Naruto stopped before slightly turning and said, "Go ahead, but just remember that their blood will be on your hands."

With that, Naruto continued to walk away while Clementine stared at his back. Seeing him walking away brought memories back to a wide-eyed Clementine from when he first left and she couldn't do anything to stop him.

"WAIT!"

Hearing the shout, Naruto stopped and turned to look at Clementine who had her head down and her eyes shadowed. He fully turned towards her as he noticed her shoulders shaking and was beginning to think it was simply from the pain until he saw her look back up at him with tears in her eyes. Naruto was shocked to see Clementine was crying as he remembered that she was never one for crying.

"Please. Don't leave me behind again," Clementine begged.

Not hearing Naruto respond, Clementine continued, "Please, if I did something to make you leave the first time or I disappointed you somehow, then I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did and I'm willing to make up for it, just, please! Don't leave me behind again!"

As Clementine continued to beg for forgiveness and to not be left alone, she never noticed Naruto walking towards her. Nor did she hear him due to her crying and sobbing. Eventually, Naruto stood in front of her, before gently cupping her chin, surprising her, and lifted her head so that she was looking at him. She was shocked when she looked at him and saw the gentle smile on his face, as she had never expected such an expression from him.

"You did nothing wrong, Clementine," Naruto said, "You were punished for me leaving was something that should have never happened. I had told the church that I wouldn't stay forever as they had originally wanted me to since I was only there to help train some of the exorcists-in-training. When they heard this, the church tried forcing me to train specific people but I refused and threatened to leave immediately if any more actions such as that were attempted. The church, while not happy, conceded and left me alone to do as I pleased."

Naruto gained a soft smile as he remembered his time with the church, " I trained you and a small group of other exorcists because I saw the potential you all held. That is why I trained you, because of the great potential you showed and I believed you and the others could have been the first bridge to making peace between the factions. However, before I could start to show you and the others that not all devils are evil, some enemies I had been avoiding found me again. I had no time to explain anything, so I simply left in the dead of night."

Naruto then looked at Clementine with an expression of guilt, "I'm sorry for not doing more for you and the others. No doubt they feel the same you do with the way I left and I will face them just as I have faced you, though maybe a little less seriously than with you," He finished while chuckling at the end.

Clementine, who was still pain, looked at Naruto in confusion as she asked, "Why w-won't you face th-them seriously?"

"Because," Naruto started, before saying something that shocked Clementine, "You were my best student when compared to the others." Seeing Clementine's shock, Naruto elaborated, "You see, the others all had something that gave them a sort of skill or some type of extra weapon or ability. You, however, didn't have any extra abilities, skills, or weapons, and this made you train harder to make up for it. No weakness, no crutch, no specialties. You were just you, and that was the best thing about you."

Clementine was shocked at his words, as he had never given praise before. Hearing him say that she was his best student made her happy. But she was confused about something, however, before she could ask, Naruto moved his now glowing towards her and said, "Now I think that's enough talking for now. Why don't you get some rest."

With that, Clementine's world went dark as she lost consciousness. Naruto then summoned a magic circle underneath Clementine, but before he could teleport her away to someplace safe, he felt a jolt go through his body. Eyes widening, Naruto grunted in pain before hell to his hands and knees panting heavily while holding his side as he spits up some blood away from Clementine's direction. Naruto looked at the blood and saw what looked to be pieces of black, metal rods before he began vomiting up more blood and more metal rods.

'_Damn it! I forgot how much it hurts and how exhausting it is after using THAT,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he kept holding his side while he began shaking from the pain he as feeling.

"_**Well, what did you expect?"**_

Naruto knew exactly who this voice was so he didn't outwardly react as he thought, '_I knew what to expect, Beowulf! I just forgot how painful it was using your __**Balance Breaker**_ _since it's not like I can train with it!'_

The one Naruto was communicating with, was the spirit within his Sacred Gear which didn't have an actual name, so he just called them by the name of the spirit, "**Beowulf."** Beowulf looks like an extremely large wolf with dark grey-almost black-fur. However, he has veins of light flowing all around his body while his singular eye glows bright white and a scar is over his other eye. **(A.N. #12)** Naruto had met Beowulf one day when he was facing a group of powerful devils and was on the verge of being defeated when he awakened his **Balance Breaker. **However, while it granted him victory, it caused tremendous amounts of pain due to many of its abilities.

Beowulf simply grunted as he responded, "_**It's not my problem that you're so weak you can't handle it."**_

'_WEAK!?'_ Naruto mentally shouted, '_I'll have you know that I am most certainly not weak!'_

"_**Whatever you say," **_Beowulf replied in an uncaring voice before closing the link between them shut.

"Urg," Naruto grunted as he tried standing but failed and fell again from how weak he felt, struggling to stay conscious.

Naruto suddenly felt a presence entering the park and weakly turned to see Grayfia looking around frantically before she spotted him. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw how he looked before she ran over to him and placed his head on her lap.

"Naruto! Are you alright!?" Grayfia asked, incredibly worried about her student.

Naruto weakly looked at Grayfia as he said, "I-I'm f-f-fine. J-Just suffering a bit of pain from using my Sacred Gear."

Grayfia looked at Naruto like he had two as she shouted, "You're spitting up blood! I don't think that qualifies as fine!"

Naruto began to chuckle painfully before coughing and turning to the side spitting up some more blood so as to not get any on Grayfia. It was then that Grayfia noticed the black, metal pieces that were coming out in chunks in Naruto's blood as she asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be f-fine," Naruto weakly said, having finally spat out the last of metal rods, "I just need to rest now."

Grayfia nodded her head before saying, "Alright, I'll take you home now, just tell me where it is."

"It's the mansion… on the… far side… of… town," Naruto told Grayfia, growing even more tired as the exhaustion began to set in. He then weakly lifted his hand that was faintly glowing and said, "Just… look… for my… energy."

Grayfia nodded her head and prepared to teleport them before he weakly said, "Wait~, don't forget her."

Grayfia looked to see the blonde exorcist alive. Injured, but alive. Before she could question him, Naruto lost consciousness, leaving a worried Grayfia looking at him and the unconscious exorcist before she sighed in frustration and took the unconscious exorcist with them.

'_I better get an explanation soon or I'm going to be even harsher to you Sirzechs-sama!' _Grayfia thought angrily as she teleported both Naruto and an unconscious Clementine away. Meanwhile, a certain Red Satan suddenly began shivering in fear of something but didn't know what.

* * *

_**~Back at the Rating Game~**_

Currently, Issei, Asia, Akeno, and Rias were moving towards where Riser was, along with his **[Queen]** and **[Bishop].** They had lost Koneko and Kiba to an explosion that had consumed both of them from Yubelluna, retiring them from the game due to their injuries. Issei had suffered some burns but luckily those didn't last long thanks to Asia.

Right now, Issei had just promoted to **[Queen]** to try and help out as much as possible against Riser and his two remaining peerage members. Rias then turned to three and said, "Alright, this is where we put all our training to the test. Let's make Naruto-kun proud and win."

The three answered, "RIGHT!" Though Issei looked slightly reluctant when Naruto was brought up, neither Rias, Akeno, or Asia noticed as they all then made their way to the roof. Upon reaching the roof, they saw Riser standing there with Yubelluna and Ravel nearby. Riser had his usual arrogant smirk on his face, while both Yubelluna and Ravel looked to be almost looking for someone before showing very slight disappointment but nobody had noticed except for Asia as she recognized the looks.

"So," Riser began with his 'I'm better than thou,' tone of voice, "Has dear Rias decided to give up and surrender to Riser?"

Rias simply glared before saying, "No, I have not since I have told several times already and I will say it again, that I will not marry you!"

Riser frowned before saying, "It matters not what you want. You and Riser will marry and that will be the end of it. If you need more convincing then Riser will simply have to finish off the rest of your peerage. Yubelluna, have at it."

With that, Yubelluna waved her staff towards the Gremory group, releasing a series of explosions, getting them all to jump away or fly away in the cases of Rias and Asia since Asia was to stay by Rias's side. Akeno then launched a bolt of lightning at Yubelluna who flew up to dodge, along with Riser and Ravel, before hearing a shout of, "DRAGON SHOT!" Yubelluna turned to see a beam of red energy heading towards her and quickly tried to dodged but was suddenly prevented when she noticed circles of electricity surrounding her, preventing her from moving.

Looking towards Akeno, Yubelluna saw her giggling as she said, "Thunder wave." Yubelluna then looked at the beam in horror before it collided and caused an explosion.

"**Riser-sama's [Queen] has retired."**

The four were smiling at each other and glad they had at least managed to eliminate Riser's **[Queen]** but before they could do anything else, Issei was hit with a fireball, knocking him towards the edge of the roof. Luckily, he was only suffering from burns due to promoting to a **[Queen]** so he wasn't eliminated.

"Hmph, it looks like this low-class devil actually survived," Riser said while looking at Issei as if he was a piece of trash.

Riser then began making another fireball with this one being bigger than the last and he held it towards where Issei was still laying on the roof. The burns he was suffering were slowly healing thanks to Asia and her new ability to heal from a distance but it was still at a slow pace due to how far she was from him.

"Surrender Rias," Riser said while making the fireball seem even more threatening, "Or Riser will continue to burn your little **[Pawn]!**"

Rias was glaring even harder at Riser when he said that, along with Akeno and Asia. Rias then shouted, "I will never surrender!"

Riser simply sneered before saying, "So be it! Enjoy the funeral of your **[Pawn]!**"

With that, Riser launched the fireball at Issei and Issei could only watch with one open eye as the fireball came closer. Asia, Rias, and Akeno all began to rush to try and get to Issei, but they knew they would be too late. Suddenly, Akeno felt a pulse of magic and time seemed to stop as she looked to see the grimoire shining. It suddenly opened by itself and went flying through several pages before it stopped on a page with writing that she was unable to understand but she instinctively knew exactly what it was.

Akeno then shouted, "RAIJIN NO NAGAGUTSU!" **(A.N. #13)**

Suddenly time flowed back and everyone continued watching as the fireball drew closer to Issei when there was a sudden flash of light before an explosion from the fireball. Riser was looking at the smoke with an arrogant smirk as he waited for the announcement, but when he didn't hear one, his smirk dropped as he began looking through the smoke to see that Issei was being held over Akeno's shoulder.

However, something to notice was the rough-looking boots made of lightning that were on her feet and went up to her knees.

Everyone was shocked to see this as no one had ever heard of creating armor out of magic like this. Even Sirzechs' true form, while similar, wasn't anything like this. Akeno put Issei down and immediately collapsed into unconsciousness due to the amount of power she had used from the spell.

**"Rias-sama's [Queen] has retired."**

With that announcement, Akeno vanished like all the others who were retired from the amount of damage they took. This left everyone shocked at Akeno performing such a powerful magic spell that it knocked her out of the Rating Game. However, one person had a different reaction as she was shocked at how much power one spell was able to exude.

'_One spell caused her speed to increase that much!?' _Rias thought to herself in shock, '_I mean, I know Naruto said the spells were powerful, but I didn't know they were that powerful. I guess that also explains why she got knocked out after using it.'_

Rias was both shocked and amazed in the power that one spell showed, especially in one who hadn't reached the proper level to use it yet. She was even amazed when she noticed that Akeno's grimoire complemented her abilities over lightning-based magic. Looking to the grimoire that she had tethered to her waist from some smalls chains that seemed to magically connect to her skirt and were wrapped around her grimoire. Her grimoire was a crimson red color that matched her hair with black wave designs along the spine and cover of the book while the center of the book had a black sphere that seemed to be absorbing all the designs of the cover.

'_But what about my grimoire?' _Thought Rias, '_Was this situation not dire enough to warrant the usage of a spell? Or do I just subconsciously know I'll lose if I use a spell?'_

Rias had several thoughts flowing through her mind, but these were the most prominent. She wanted to know if all the spells were that powerful, or if it was just them not being proficient enough with magic to properly use them. However, she also knew that if she passed out due to using all of her magic and if the spell didn't defeat Riser, then she would lose.

However, Rias was broken from her thoughts when she heard Riser say, "Well, Riser must admit that it was a shock for your **[Queen]** to have that much power. However, it looks like that was only a one-off and it is now time for Riser to finish this little charade."

With that Riser made another fireball and launched it where Asia was, shocking everyone to the point that they couldn't react. Suddenly there was an explosion from the fireball and when the smoke cleared, Asia was nowhere to be seen and only the roof suffered any damage. Issei was distraught, thinking that Asia had been attacked until the announcement came.

"**Rias-sama's [Bishop] has been forfeited."**

Going wide-eyed, Issei looked at Rias and saw her with her hand extended towards where Asia had been with tears flowing down her eyes. Riser then smirked as he said, "Riser is impressed with you, Rias. Forfeiting your own **[Bishop] **so that she doesn't get hurt, however, all you've done is make it even harder for you to win."

Riser then disappeared and held Issei up by his throat, causing Issei to have difficulty breathing as Rias was wide-eyed at Riser's speed. Riser then began squeezing Issei's throat, getting him to gasp and grab at Riser's arm in an attempt to free himself, despite how futile it is.

"Now, you have a choice, give up now and your **[Pawn]** won't have to suffer anymore," Riser then gripped his hand a little harder, getting to gasp even louder due to the lack of air. Riser then said, "Or continue to fight and watch as your **[Pawn] **suffers."

Issei looked at Rias from the corner of his eye and weakly said, "D-Don't… d-do it, b-b-buchou."

Hearing the pain in Issei's voice, Rias looked conflicted for a moment before she fell to her knees as tears continued flowing from her eyes and she raised her arm before saying, "I, Rias Gremory, surrender."

With that, everything began turning white overtaking the entire area and eventually, Rias, Riser, Ravel, and Issei as well. Teleporting the four out of the area, but not before a final announcement was heard.

"**Rating Game over. Winner, Riser Phenex."**

* * *

**GOD DAMN! 74 pages and 20k+ words, talk about a chapter!**

**Anyways, so like I said at the top, I'm sorry for taking so long with this update. I've been extremely busy recently with school and work and recently just suffered some writer's block myself but I believe I am good now and should be able to work on my stories some more.**

**Also, I want everyone to understand that I do feel terrible about taking so long to update anything and will be releasing more updates over the Winter break that is coming up soon for me.**

**A.N. #1: Hakai no Yari (Spear of Destruction)**

**A.N. #2: This is just me sneaking in the Hyuga's Jyuken ability from Naruto**

**A.N. #3: I mean come on, while magic could help you heal, I believe it doesn't help make you stronger as it's artificial healing. I believe healing naturally is the best since that is when your muscles get stronger by healing after they tear.**

**A.N. #4: If you know the Hellsing series, it's the same blue fire that burns Jan Valentine to ashes. Plus, since they are devils and he was a vampire, I figured it would be something like hellfire like from Matatabi since I figure regular fire would have a harder time burning them due to their magic.**

**A.N. #5: I figured magic spells could be made if the person is knowledgeable enough. I mean look at Ajuka and all the stuff he makes, who's to say it's impossible to make your own magic. As for the magic circle, imagine the Gremory clan circle but the outer ring is Royal blue with the inner circle being crimson and the symbol in the middle is the tattoo Dante from DMC: Devil May Cry has on his back.**

**A.N. #6: Clementine from Overlord**

**A.N. #7: I wanted Asia to be more than just a healer like I said at the beginning of this chapter. So I'm slowly changing her from simply being a healer to being a proper support-class who can also take care of themselves.**

**A.N. #8: I said there would be other crossovers, and if you were able to guess the ones I hinted at with this line before the end then props to you. Now, the two I am adding are Black Clover and Fairy Tail and the reason is that both involve magic, so they would fit in with the supernatural and would make interesting arcs.**

**A.N. #9: I mean come on, it's a grimoire essentially given to what is a couple of newbie magic users. Of course, there is going to be some issues like energy drainage and not being able to properly use the spells inside**

**A.N. #10: So, the whole thing I was going for is that Yubelluna and the other girls in Riser's peerage were manipulated by events that Riser set into motion so that he could claim them for his peerage. Now, there is no actual information about any of them except for Ravel, so I figured I could make use of that to give them these backgrounds.**

**A.N. #11: Luck's grimoire without the clover symbol and a lightning bolt replacing the symbol**

**A.N. #12: So, I know that Sirzechs is supposed to have someone in his peerage named Beowulf, but I figured, Beowulf would fit for now as either his actual name or until I think of something else.**

**A.N. #13: Raijin no Nagagutsu: Thunder God's Boots**


End file.
